Scion
by Musashi Den
Summary: Based around the tv series: Superman and Lex Luthor must learn to tolerate each other after discovering Supes' newest team member is the thought to be missing daughter of Lex. Matters are complicated by the fact that she doesn't remember her life before being found by Superman.
1. Chapter 1

Scion page 1

Superboy tried to keep from smiling as he leapt through the city. If he seemed too eager Superman might find him creepy – more creepy than he probably already did. But Superboy could barely contain his happiness. Superman had asked him to come patrol Metropolis with him. Finally, he was out of Mount Justice without the other teens. Superman was making an attempt to talk to him, the thought alone made him giddy. It had been all he wanted since he became cognizant. He'd be able to connect with what was possibly the only family he had. He was going to find out more about himself and his powers. It felt like his heart would burst out of his chest. Ever since he woke up he had only felt one thing – uncertainty. And it made him furious. It was like everyone around him knew stuff he didn't and they wouldn't tell him. In fact Robin had told him that when he asked something about Kryptonians, he just told Superboy it was something he should ask Superman. No one understood his frustration – how could they? He was a clone of an alien, how could anyone even begin to comprehend.

"Superboy!" He looked up when he heard his name. He bit his bottom lip. The pain made his smile diminish and he watched Superman land in front of him. "I'm glad you made it." That simple statement made him grin from ear to ear. But after a second he realized it was just a standard pleasantry – Superman probably said that to everyone. "Did you…um jump all the way here from Rhode Island?" he asked.

"No, there was a zeta tube under the—

"12th Street Bridge. Now I remember." He said quickly. Superboy noticed the abashed look on his face. Superman could fly after all it was natural he would forget about a tube he didn't need. An awkward silence fell between them and Superboy suddenly felt very subconscious. He knew Superman was looking at him face. Probably thinking how weird it was to see someone else with his features. "So…have you ever gone patrolling before?"

"No." Superboy answered.

"Well, it's relatively easy work compared to dealing with the 'rogues gallery'." Superman explained. "It's basically a stakeout until someone breaks the law."

"Sounds simple enough." Superboy said. That uneasy silence happened again but this time Superman smiled a little at him.

"Well…it takes a while for things to get started – it's still early. Why don't you tell me about your powers."

"They're the same as yours – I can't fly or shot lasers from my eyes though."

"They're not lasers." Superman chuckled. "It's actually projectile heat." Superboy looked a little confused and Superman knew he was wondering what the difference was. "A laser is made of light – my vision is made of heat."

"Oh." Superboy said – it still seemed like he didn't understand but Superman let it go. He suddenly looked up.

"Hey guys!" Superboy rolled his eyes when he heard a girl's voice. Superman smiled.

"Zero." He greeted the girl as she landed on the roof next to them. Superboy just grunted. He hated it when she tagged along on their patrols. There was just something about her that didn't sit right with him. He certainly wasn't jealous about her stealing time with Superman. There really was something unsettling about the new comer. He didn't buy her 'little girl lost' story and ever since the day she came into their lives it seemed every minute was spent trying to figure out where she came from.

He and Superman had stumbled upon her on one of their previous nights about a month ago. Superman saved her from a group of meta human traffickers. Now she was part of their team. They named her Zero when she confessed she couldn't remember what her name was. In fact she didn't remember anything about her life or how she came to have her powers. She earned her moniker because of the only identifying mark on her – a set of zeros branded into her right wrist. Miss Martian had tried to read her thoughts and revive her memories like she had done for them on their mission to Balia but the act had caused them both great pain. Naturally mind linking was out of the question too. Superboy was annoyed because she was a huge liability on missions not to mention they discovered her powers were laced with Kryptonite. She pretty much had 'Lex Corp science experiment' written all over her. And despite their efforts to uncover some truth about it they always hit a dead end.

"Joining us for patrol tonight?" Superman asked. Superboy rolled his eyes but he didn't see it. It was usually just him and her – with no memory she pretty much had no where to go so she stayed at Mount Justice but teleported to Kansas nearly every night to train with Superman. Since he's the one who found her she was his responsibility. Robin often made jokes about them 'doing more than training' – sometimes she didn't come back to the cave until the next day. Superboy was already annoyed with their sudden close relationship but he didn't want to be disgusted by it too. Before she could answer Superman's question an explosion rocked the building they were standing on. Alarm bells sounded and the pop of guns could be heard.

"I guess I am now." She answered. She took off her hoodie to reveal a dark blue haulter-turtle neck shirt with a white 'S' crest on the left side of her chest. Superman just smiled at her and they took off. Superboy sighed before he leapt off the side of the building. He wondered if he and M'gann were so sickeningly sweet to one another. That was one thing that got on his nerves about her relationship with Superman – their near constant flirting and 'eye humping' was definitely creepy. She couldn't remember exactly what age she was but there was no way she was older then sixteen. Superman was literally twice her age but they grinned and giggled at each other like it was no big deal. Superboy may have been born in a tube eight months ago but he knew what pedophilia and statutory rape was. In fact in his week as 'den mother' Superman had taught them all about various laws and ethical no-no's. Superboy tried to put it out of his mind as they fought.

The night had two bank robberies, an attack by a few members of Intergang and a man threatening to jump off of a crane. When Zero snuck up behind him he actually slipped and plummeted a few stories before she caught him. He resisted until she tossed him on the ground.

"No. No! Why did you catch me?" he man ranted as he grabbed her by the arms. "The light has it's hold on me. I need to escape."

"Let go of me." She said as she tried to get out of his grip without hurting him. He paused for a second and stared at her.

"It's you!" he gasped.

"What—

"Defector from the light, they'll get you too. No one is safe because of you!" He rambled on. She shoved him harder when the police approached to take him away. He stumbled right into them and they handcuffed him.

"That was weird." She mumbled to herself. "We done already?" Zero asked when Superman landed next to her. She was a little disappointed that she might be heading back to the cave so soon. It had been a while since she had been out. A few weeks ago she and Zatanna had gone to get smoothies. And yesterday Wally was telling her about 'fast food' – particularly fried chicken. She wanted to try some. She gasped when a flash bulb went off in her face. The media had been covering the story of the jumper and now that he was apprehended they were eager to get a shot of Superman and his team.

"Superman! Superman this way!"

"Superboy how about a smile for the front page." She felt Superman pull her over to him. She looked up and he also put his arm around Superboy's shoulders. "Superman who's the new girl wearing your symbol? Is she the new Supergirl?"

"This is **Zero**, my newest protégé." He said proudly. She beamed and fifty flash bulbs went off.

"Is she an alien too?"

"Where'd she come from?"

"What are her powers?"

"Alright, that's enough let's get back to the cave." He said before he ushered them away. They all took off for the secret entrance to the zeta tube and he escorted them back to Mount Justice.

"Good night Conner." Superman said louder than he meant to. Conner just gave him a weird look as he headed to his room. He spared a glance back at them when Zero giggled at something Superman whispered to her. Once he reached his room he concentrated his hearing and after a minute he picked up the sound of their voices.

"…liking it so far?" Superman asked as he slowly walked Zero to her room.

"It's an interesting life." Zero answered. "Not sure if I'm really cut out for it."

"I believe you are." Superman said as he put his arm around her. She smiled but it soon faded from her face. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking about my 'past' life."

"You remember it now?" He asked excitedly.

"No, I was just wondering who I used to be." She sighed and looked up at him. "Do you ever wonder what would've happened if your planet hadn't blown up?"

"All the time." He said. "It's entirely possible this planet would've been destroyed as well if I never made it here. I would've been normal on Krypton – no powers, just plain ol' Kal-el."

"Do you think you'd be happier?" She asked.

"I can't say. Sometimes I dream of having a normal life and it makes me happy. But more often then not I'm happy right where I am." He said. "Would it make you happy to remember who you are?"

"I guess. I'd know who that girl in the mirror is. What she likes, who her family is. Knowing would definitely be better than all this trial and error I constantly have to do. Did you know wasabi is really spicy?" Superman chuckled at her question.

"Yes, I've heard some truth to that." He said as he patted her shoulder.

"I suppose if I was normal I wouldn't be able to fight crime with you." She shrugged.

"That's definitely a plus." He smiled at her when they reached her door. "Good night, Zero."

"Good night Superman."

"Zero, I told you – you can call me Clark when we're alone." He reminded her as he opened the door for her.

"Ok…Clark." She smiled and looked up at him for a long moment. His eyes were so brilliant – just about the purest blue she had ever seen. She fondly remembered the first time she had looked into them. She always felt so safe around him. Even though he trumped her height by nearly a whole foot she was never intimidated by his massive bulk. His broad shoulders and his perfect physique. "Good night." She held her ground when he leaned towards her.

"Hey girl. You're getting back late." They both jumped when they heard Zatanna heading down the hall. Superman straightened his posture and cleared his throat.

"Patrolling." Zero answered as she smiled at her friend. She glanced at Superman.

"Checking up on her?" Zatanna asked a little annoyed. She agreed with Superboy on that – it was irritating to constantly have the older heroes spying on them.

"Just making sure she's settling in okay." He said before he bid them both good night. When he left Zatanna pushed Zero into her room and closed the door.

"What was that?" She demanded to know. Zero just blushed and shrugged.

"I was being friendly."

"Yeah, friendly like a hooker." Zatanna quipped. Zero rolled her eyes.

"You're telling me you've never had the hots for a guy older than you?" She asked.

"Well…" Zatanna trailed off. Zero knew she was thinking about Batman, Red Arrow and J'onn Jones. She shook her head. "This is different. I would never actually go after any of those guys."

"Why not? You could totally have them if you wanted." Zero said.

"You think so?" Zatanna entertained the thought for a moment before she grinned at Zero. "I see what you did there." Zero just smirked.

"Plus just look at M'gann. She's actually over forty years old but she's dating a three month old. Normal relationships, in this line of work – they just don't happen."

"Good point." Zatanna relented. "I just hope you know what you're getting yourself into."

"I do. And if I don't I'll just figure it out like I do everything else." She smiled.

* * *

"Wake up." Zero groaned opened her eyes when she heard someone in her room.

"Ah!" she screamed and hugged the blankets to herself when she saw Batman looming over her. "What the—

"Get dressed." He demanded.

"Get out!" she yelled. She picked up the closest thing to her and threw it at him. He caught the alarm clock like it was nothing and tossed it on the foot of her bed.

"I said get dressed. And meet me by the tubes." He said before he left. Zero got out of bed and got dressed. As she passed the kitchen she glanced at the clock. 5:17 AM.

"What the hell is so important that—" She trailed off when she saw Superman waited near the tubes as well. It seemed a lot had happened in the four hours they had been apart. His expression was stern and unreadable. Zero felt the sudden urge to run to him but she just walked up to the two men and crossed her arms. "What's going on?"

"Let's go." Batman said before he programmed the coordinates of their destination into one of the tubes.

"Not until I find out what you want." Zero said. She held her ground when Batman glared at her over his shoulder. He then looked at Superman who seemed to be at odds with the thoughts in his head.

"Tell her now or later. I really don't care. But we're running out of time. I'm definitely out of patience for this." He said. Superman sighed and hung his head like he had done something terribly wrong. He took a deep breath before he met Zero's gaze.

"Zero… we found your father." He blurted out. For a moment she looked surprised before she smiled wide.

"What? How?" She asked excitedly. "Who is he?"

"Actually, he found us." Superman said as he ushered her into the zeta tube. She looked around the Hall of Justice before she focused on Superman. "He saw you on the news with me and Superboy." They walked into the main room and Zero froze when she saw the man standing with his back turned to them.

"Luthor." Batman said. He turned around and smiled at Zero. She took a step back.

"No." She said as she hid behind Superman a little. "He—that's not—I—" She looked up at Superman pleadingly but he avoided eye contact.

"Calin." Lex spoke and she looked at him sharply. "My little girl…" He approached her with his arms out and she recoiled.

"No!" He stopped and stared at her.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. If Superman didn't know any better he'd swear that Lex was actually hurt by her rejection. He honestly looked like he didn't know what was going on with her. "Don't you remember me?"

"No." Superman answered for her. "And since she doesn't I'm going to have to ask you to leave—

"Wait!" Lex said as he pulled out his cell phone. He pressed a few buttons before he put it to his ear. "Mercy. Bring Corin inside."

"Who's that? Someone you paid to play her mother?" Superman asked. Batman looked a little surprised by his quip. Lex seemed to ignore him and turned toward the door when Mercy walked in.

"Oh my God." Zero was more concerned with the girl that walked in behind her. She could swear she was looking in a mirror. Superman only looked away from her when Zero started whimpering.

"I don't under…stand…" Her eyes rolled back and she collapsed to the floor.

"Calin!" Lex was by her side before Superman could even react. "It's alright, baby. Daddy's here."


	2. Chapter 2

Scion page 2

"This is…" Superman paced back and forth. He stopped to glared at Lex for a moment. "Well it's complete **bullshit** is what it is."

"Excuse me?" Lex asked – feigning offense.

"You expect me to believe that you have not one but two daughters and a wife that no one knows about." Superman said.

"Well my wife is no longer with us but believe what you want. Calin is my daughter." Lex said as he glanced at her. She had yet to regain consciousness – they placed her on a nearby couch while they talked.

"Her name is Zero." Superman said. "And she doesn't remember you so you can take your illegal clone of her and get the hell out." Batman glanced at him - he was really pissed off, he had never heard Superman curse so much.

"We're not going anywhere!" Corin spoke up. She was shaking as she held her ground against Superman. He could squash her like a bug and there wasn't anything anyone in the room could do about it until it was too late. "Not without my sister."

"Corin—

"No, daddy. This is kidnapping – do something!" She demanded as she turned to Lex.

"Prove it." Batman finally said something. They all looked at him – Corin grabbed Lex's hand when he moved closer.

"What?"

"Prove that you are her father."

"Oh, you mean besides producing her identical twin sister?" Lex asked sarcastically. He snapped his fingers and Mercy handed him a file. He slapped it against Batman's chest. "It's all there. Birth certificate, dental records, pictures from her first Christmas – all of it." Batman could tell he was getting genuinely frustrated. His lip quivered and he held fast to his other girl - fearful that they might do something to her. Batman took the file and looked through it.

"What are you expecting here, Luthor?" Superman asked.

"I want to take her home. Where she belongs." He answered. Superman let out a snort.

"You can't be serious."

"It's safer than here. God only knows what you people did to her." Lex said as he knelt next to Zero. He took her hand and examined it for a second.

"What are you talking about?"

"Is it true she can shoot stuff out of her hands now?" Corin asked. "We saw it on the news. She can fly now too. Do you know what happened?" Batman and Superman looked at each other for a second.

"You mean you can't do any of that stuff?" Superman asked.

"No, I'm human." She scoffed. Superman actually felt that jab. Seeing her resemblance to Lex all of a sudden. He was the only person that reminded him in a hurtful way, on a regular basis that he was not from Earth. "I was born on **this** planet." She quipped.

"Key word there is **born**." Lex said. "To me and my wife seven teen years ago. In a private hospital, upstate." Superman hid his surprise. Batman knew he was kicking himself on the inside – undoubtedly disgusted over the fact he had been flirting with a minor and entertaining less than noble thoughts about her. They had known she was young but no that young.

"Paper work checks out." Batman said before he slipped the folder under his cape. Lex lifted an eyebrow.

"I guess you're keeping that." He said.

"They need authenticating."

"Take all the time you want, in the meantime I'm taking my daughter home." Lex said.

"Don't know if you noticed but she's not too thrilled to see you – she doesn't even know who you are. If you think for one second that I'm just going to—

"Daddy?" Superman was interrupted when Zero woke up. Lex smiled and knelt next to her again.

"I'm here." He said as he smoothed the hair away from her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him for a few long moments.

"I can't remember." She confessed. "Not everything."

"That's okay." He sighed. "Do you want to go home?"

"I guess." She answered as she sat up. She looked at Superman for a moment before realization crossed her features. "What happened?"

"You fainted." He said. "Are you okay?"

"I feel okay." She looked at Lex again. "This is weird. It's like I know who you are but…still all fuzzy. Jumbled up and confused. I'm so confused."

"Don't worry." Lex said as he held out his arms. She leaned into him and he wrapped them around her. Superman was shocked to say that least. That trip to the floor must've restarted her brain – or knocked some wires loose. That was the complete opposite of her first reaction to him.

* * *

Superman was happy for Zero. Or was it Calin. After a week he still wasn't used to calling her by her real name. And whenever he saw her she looked conflicted. After a week with Lex and her sister she still hadn't remembered anything big. Just bits and pieces of her former life. A stipulation of letting Lex take her was that Superman could visit her any time he wanted. Lex was a little wary that a grown man would be flying on to his daughter's balcony whenever the mood struck him but he came to terms with it.

"I've started calling it 'the cataclysm'." Calin said as she sat behind the baby-grand piano that took up nearly half of her balcony. Superman turned away from the view of Metropolis to listen more closely.

"What?" he asked.

"What happened to me – why I can't remember. I've been writing down all the stuff I do remember. Like a timeline. But I always get up to…about March of last year and **boom**. I draw a blank up until I met you eight months ago." She said as she played a soft melody on the keys. The song was full of pauses where she couldn't recall the notes and awkward transitions where she did.

"So you're missing an entire year?" He asked.

"I'm calling it the _cataclysm_. Whatever happened to me is what gave me my powers – but I'm almost afraid to remember."

"Why?" he asked as he sat down next to her. She stopped playing.

"What ever it was must've been so painfully traumatic that I blocked it out. Not even psychics can fix that part of my brain that's broken." She answered. "I supposed it's for the best. I remember my sister and my dad and I still get to fight crime."

"So you're happy like this? Here with him?" Superman asked tentatively.

"Despite all the horrible things I learned about him while training with the team…yeah I am. He's a little uptight about what we eat but other than that he's your typical father." She answered before she played with the piano keys again. Superman tried not to laugh. Pa was a typical father – he'd hardly put him in the same group as Lex.

"Calin-dear." They both looked at the balcony doors when Lex came in her room. Superman had never seen him like this – no suit of any kind, just a polo shirt and some slacks. He tried not to laugh when he spotted Lex's light blue house slippers. It was like he was from a different dimension.

"On the balcony." She called out. Lex couldn't hide his glare when he saw Superman sitting next to her on the bench. But a second later he was smiling.

"You're playing again." He said.

"Just barely." She sighed before she attempted to play the song again.

"Mozart can be tricky." Lex said. "Try something easier. Work up to that."

"There's something I do remember…" She trailed off as she started playing. Superman noticed how Lex's face dropped when she played the jazzy tune. "That's been stuck in my head – do you know what it's called?"

"No." Lex answered truthfully. "You've…never played that before." He looked a little shaken before he caught himself. "Maybe we should schedule a cat scan for you." She shrugged. "Are you staying for dinner, Superman?" The awkwardness so very evident in his voice. The phrase was already odd but for Lex Luthor to be saying it made it even more absurd. Superman was very tempted to make it even more uncomfortable for Lex by asking 'what they were having' but he just shook his head.

"No, I have to get going." He said casually and stood up. "See you later." He patted Calin's shoulder and she put her hand on top of his. He deliberately gave her long dark hair a playful flick before he took off. They both watched him go but Lex looked away first.

"Don't stay out here too long, it's getting chilly." He advised before he headed back inside. She heard his phone ring before he left her room. She looked down at her hands on the keys before she started playing another jazz tune. It just seemed so natural – like this is what she had been playing all her life.

"Sweet beat." She shrieked and jumped away from the piano when she noticed someone sitting on top of it. She stared at the pale boy – heart beating out of her chest as he smirked.

"Who are you?" She asked – her hands lighting up as she prepared to fight the intruder. He looked at her a little surprised for a second.

"Oh yeah." He said and snapped his fingers. "I guess I forgot…just like you." She glared at him. "I'm Klarion. Calin try to remember." He introduced himself. He reached for her but suddenly snatched his hand away when something shocked him. He growled and looked at her – focusing on the gold clip in her hair. "Friends with a white witch, are you? Pesky do-gooder spells."

"Leave me alone!" She shot at him and he disappeared. She stood there for a few minutes, searching the balcony for any sign of him. Thinking for a moment her father might be right about the cat scan.

* * *

"He…he was pale. He mentioned something about my hair clip and spells and I shot at him." Zero tried to describe the boy she saw to Zatanna and M'gann. "He called me Calin, like he knew me from before and disappeared." Her mind was a mess again. She hadn't been able to sleep after the boy showed up. Her eyes had stayed fixed on the piano all night. She all but flew out the door after breakfast – eager to get somewhere she felt safe. There were no windows at Mount Justice – no way he could get in without the security system knowing.

"Sounds like Klarion." Zatanna said. "He's the only one that would be effected by something I gave you." She tapped the clip in Zero's hair and she smiled.

"Fashionable and functional." Zero said as she tried to remember what he said his name was. She had been so freaked out that she barely heard anything he said. "I didn't know you cast a spell on it."

"It was when you first got here, remember?" Zatanna asked. "You were a mess, still wearing Superman's cape cause you had no clothes. You said something about not having anything to hold on to and I gave you this to keep your hair out your face."

"I'm just about as tired as I was that day." Zero yawned and headed for her room. "Rain check on today."

"Sure."

"We'll look into what Klarion has been doing lately and see if it has anything to do with Luthor—I mean your dad." M'gann said. Zero gave her a small smile before she retreated to her room. She kicked off her boots and crawled into bed. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was asleep.

* * *

She woke up a few hours later – trying to shake off the dream that still hung around in her head. She had dreamed of the boy – Klarion. But it wasn't a recollection of their encounter on the balcony. She had been laying down on something and he had loomed over her with a sneer on his face. He drew something on her forehead with his thumb before the dream started over again. She woke up to an odd sound. When she looked around there was no one in the room but her. She heard the noise again and got up. Every time she lost the trail she heard it again. She followed it all the way outside to the beach. She gasped when the water hit her bare feet. She looked back for a second – considering going back for her boots when something ran past her.

"Ah!" she gasped and nearly lost her balance as she jumped back. She looked down when an orange tabby mewled at her. "You're loud." She sighed as she knelt down to it. She held out her hand and it sniffed her tentatively. It seemed to approve of her and nuzzled under her hand. "I heard you all the way inside."

"Calin." She jumped when she heard someone. She looked up and the boy – Klarion was sitting in the sand not too far from her. He collected a handful and let it leak out between his fingers before doing it again. "I can't break my spell until you take that thing off."

"Spell? What spell?"

"Do you want to remember? I'd gladly let you remember everything…including the pain." He said. "What they did to you. Every excruciating detail."

"Who are you?"

"You'd have all the answers if you just let your hair down." Klarion said.

Zero sprang up – suddenly back in her bed at Mount Justice. She took a deep breath before she touched the clip in her hair. She nearly jumped out of her skin when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Superman." He answered. She sighed and flew to the door to let him in. "Hey, Zatana told me you had a visitor after I left." He reached up and stroked her cheek. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little weirdo playing games – that's all." She said as she took his hand. Their relationship was odd to say the least. Sometimes he was overly affectionate and other times he'd avoid touching her at all costs. It didn't vary between the company they kept – he ran hot and cold at random. It was hard to believe someone like Superman suffered from any kind of anxiety or insecurity. Maybe he was testing her – to see if she responded to his advances. "Come in for a minute." She suggested when she heard someone coming down the hall. She closed the door behind him and listened for a second until the voices passed.

"It's just Wally and Robin." He said taking a look through the wall. He could tell the uncertainty had her on edge. "Did you want to tell me something?" She looked down at the ground for second – her hands still gripping his. "Zero—"

"I want to be with you." She said bluntly.

"Huh?"

"You heard me." She looked up at him – trying to stay serious as she looked into his eyes. 'They're just so blue…' she thought briefly. "I know you want it too."

"Zero I—

"Don't give me excuses. I live in a world of excuses and half truths. Mulling about – not knowing who I am or what I really want. Well this is a definite truth. You are the only constant in my life and the only thing I know I really want." She squeezed his hand. "I think about you constantly and just…I can't get over it even with everything else going on." She slid her fingers up his arm and felt him tense. She was suddenly over come by a sinking feeling – like she knew he was giving her a moment before he told her they couldn't be together. But when she looked at his face she saw that he was conflicted. Like he was resisting the urge to move closer. He did though – he took a step forward and she smiled.

"We can't." He said through grit teeth.

"Actually we can. It's nice and simple. Just kiss me." She insisted as she moved her hand up his chest. If she had blinked she would've missed his movement. He took her wrist and pulled her to him. His other arm going around her back and bringing her up so their height difference wasn't so great. Her hand fisted in the sleeve of his shirt when their lips connected. Her mind raced and went blank all at once. All she could think about was his warmth – it felt so good to finally get what she wanted. He let go of her wrist so he could put both arms around her. She was surprised when he moaned – all she did was touch the back of his neck. His tongue pressed against her lips and when she gasped it slid into her mouth. It was thick – it felt like she could barely move hers against it. It made her body tingle and heat up. He slid his hand down and cupped her butt and all of a sudden it was too much. She couldn't breathe, she could feel her feet on the ground and it made her dizzy. She managed to move her arms enough to push against his chest. He felt the minor touch and backed off immediately. She opened her eyes to the sight of him pulling his tongue back into his own mouth. His eyes half lid and glazed over.

"What's wrong?" He asked. He sounded a little annoyed that she had stopped him. She was almost afraid to tell him what was going through her head right now.

"You're moving too fast." She said. When she did he nearly pulled all the way back – his hand came off her butt and he inched back a little so they weren't pressed together.

"Sorry." He apologized and rubbed her back to ease her tension. "When you said you wanted me I thought you wanted to—

"No, I do. I do…I just need a minute. As far as I know I've never done this before." She laughed a little nervously but her smile faded at the look on his face. Clearly he had some trepidation about taking her virginity. After all there was nearly a seventeen year difference in their age. When he remembered that his ire cooled a bit. She was so young – not even legal by U.S. laws. For a moment he imagined standing trial for statutory rape. It would be a disaster.

"Zero…we have to keep this between us." He said quietly. She looked a little disappointed until he continued. "I want you too but there are laws that we're breaking by doing this before you're eighteen. Kissing if fine but I wouldn't feel right…making love to you until you're old enough."

"Okay." She agreed. It was a little under a year away from happening but in that time she could train herself to handle him. "Will you…will you be seeing anyone while we're waiting for me to age?" she asked. He lifted an eyebrow at her question. There was just a hint of jealousy in her tone. And he immediately knew she was talking about Lois.

"Not if you don't want me to." He said as he moved a little closer. "I can behave myself."

"Clearly not." She smiled a little when his hand slid back down to her butt.

"What's the old saying about idle hands?" He asked as he gently grabbed her. "Mm…and when is your birthday again? We might have to take a trip to Thailand."

"Clark!" She gasped at his dirty joke. "Well I'm just going to have to give you things to do so you're not **idle** anymore."

"Like?" he asked as he leaned down. He swept her hair out the way before he kissed along her neck.

"Mm…go on patrol for now. I'm still a little tired. I'll join you in a little while but if I don't make it…um…"

"Your balcony? Say around nine?" He asked as he nuzzled her jaw right by her ear. He smirked feeling her hands fist in his shirt again.

"Yeah." She sighed before giving him a nudge back. He retreated and reached for the door.

"Okay." He took her hand and kissed the back of it before he left. She followed him out the room and watched him meet Batman near the zeta tubes.

"What are you smirking about?" Batman asked as they walked into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

Scion page 3

Lex smiled at Zero when she came in the front door. She was pressing buttons rapidly on her cell phone as several valets brought in bags and boxes from her afternoon of shopping. She noticed him and took in his smile. "Hey daddy…what's with the smile?"

"I see you still remember a few things." He said as he stood up. "Like the credit card number…and where the mall is." She smirked at him, nearly mirroring his expression. "How do you feel?"

"Alright I guess. No headache all day and I only passed out once." She said as she plucked a few grapes from the bowl of fruit sitting on the table next to them. "How was your day?" she asked absently.

"Fine. Only five meetings and I didn't have to kill anyone so I'd say it was just fine." He answered as he poked through one of the bags that were set down in the foyer. "Who's this for?" He asked as he pulled the lacy, see through nightie from the tissue paper in the bag. She sucked her teeth and snatched it from him.

"My skin when I sleep." She answered as she shoved it back in the bag. She looked at Mercy and snapped her fingers. "Take these to me room." She said before she went back to looking at her cell phone. Lex just nodded at Mercy and she went about the task. His life and the people in it had taken an odd turn – more odd than it usually did in the span of a year. He never thought he'd see Calin again. When she was abducted from her private school in Gotham he expected the worst. His mind running down the very long list of people that may have discovered his secret family and done something to them to hurt him. Then there were the random thugs and vagrants that kidnapped rich girls and sold them into the sex trade. He didn't want to think about some mentally ill mountain dweller that took her just because she had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. He didn't know whom to thank for her somewhat safe return. No way he was going to credit Superman with her rescue. He was the reason Calin put herself in danger every day. He wanted so badly to sever their relationship – pull the 'father card' and forbid her from seeing him but her mind was still so fragile. He hated to admit it but Superman and that team of teenagers was actually helping her recover who she used to be. The shopping was a good sign. As well as her fondness for the piano and her cell phone. He kept a hopeful eye out for her other habits. She had mentioned that she liked horses and even picked up a polo mallet and stared at it for a few minutes the other day. It had put Lex over the moon.

But there was still that nagging question in the back of his mind. A question he didn't like not knowing the answer to. Who had done this to her? Who in their twisted mind had the audacity to take his flesh and blood and play mad scientist with her genes? As soon as he found out he swore to himself that they would die a most gruesome and painful death. They had kept her where his vast resources couldn't find her. And in the end allied her with one of his greatest enemies. He wondered for a moment if Darkseid had something to do with it. His method of garnering loyalty often left his victims devoid of memories but Calin lacked the viciousness that came with his forms of training. And if it had been Darkseid he would've flaunted his control over Calin right in Lex's face. Sure, he'd delight in seeing Lex's daughter team up with Superman but mystery was not his usual motive. He tried to think of someone who would love to see him slowly tortured like this. It had to be someone he saw everyday or who he was associated with. Someone who liked playing cat and mouse. For a second he thought it may have been Superman himself that did it but the man didn't have a malicious bone in his body. No way he'd bring an innocent girl into their fight like that. Plus he lacked the scientific knowledge to infuse powers on someone. Now that Lex thought about it the whole thing looked like it was set up for him to take the blame. It had his marks all over it. He admitted to himself that when the girls were born he briefly entertained the idea of playing with their DNA and seeing what happened but it had been their mother's wish that he let them be – let them grow up normal and happy. He felt a deep seated shame over failing to grant that wish for her. After putting up with him and his life for so long – after being told his money could do nothing for her cancer…

"Ms. Luthor." He looked up when Mercy came back. Zero seemingly ignored her until Lex spoke.

"Yes, Mercy."

"You have a visitor on your balcony." She said before she went about her business.

"Is it nine already?" Zero asked as she checked the time. Lex stopped her from going in her room.

"No ma'am. You know the rules." He said before he went in before her. Superman was surprised to see Lex come out instead of Zero. "Superman, our rivalry not withstanding but if you want to see my daughter at such a late hour I'm going to have to say no. Especially since you felt as though you could just fly up to her room."

"Dad!" Zero protested. Annoyance and embarrassment in her voice.

"Don't take that tone with me. We all agreed to the rules." He said as he crossed his arms. He glared at Superman. "Use the front door. Curfew when not fighting crime is ten thirty. And I'm starting to think about adding that you two shouldn't be alone out here."

"You gonna watch me twenty four seven now?" Zero asked.

"No, but I'll assign Mercy to sit out here and report back everything that goes on. You want that?" he asked. "Hm? Want me to know everything you say and do?"

"No." She answered and looked at the ground. Superman was surprised by his attitude – this was another side to Lex he had never seen before. Regular father – guarding his teenaged daughter against would be suitors. It was like he somehow knew what they did earlier that day. "Now, seeing how you were shopping and not fighting crime your curfew is in an hour and a half…" He looked at Superman. "The front door, if you would please."

"Sure." Superman said a little awkwardly before he flew off the edge of the balcony. He hadn't been talked to like that since he was Zero's age. Getting the stern look and 'shotgun' talk from Lana's father when he picked her up for a date. Still Superman had to respect Lex's wishes – if only in this one instance. His house, his daughter, his rules. He dodged a few looks as he walked into the lobby and up to the front desk.

"Um…hello." The receptionist said nervously. "House number and name please…"

"5209 – the Luthor's." Superman said through grit teeth. "Zero—Calin Luthor."

"One moment please." She said as she picked up the phone. She spoke softly to whoever answered the other end before she wrote something down. "Elevator number three will take you up to the penthouse, Mr…um…Mr. Superman."

"Thank you." He said before he walked over. The elevator attendant looked at him as he stepped on. The ride up was pretty quick but Superman tapped his foot impatiently. Lex must be pretty pleased with himself right about now. He got off and rang the bell. Mercy answered the door but didn't let him in.

"Yes?" She asked like she didn't know why he was there.

"I'm here to see…Calin." He said.

"Beat it!" Zero said as she shooed Mercy away. "Go lick some boot or something." Mercy just smirked at her before she walked off. "Get in here." She said annoyed. Superman walked through the front door and spotted Lex in the foyer, plucking so grapes out of a fruit bowl.

"Superman." He said before he ate them.

"Lex." He growled as he followed Zero up to her room.

"Keep your door open, sweetie." Lex called after her.

* * *

The incident with Lex had put their relationship on an extreme hold. Superman didn't like being spoken to like that – being treated like some motorcycle-driving boyfriend. He wasn't eager to relive the humiliation of going through the front door either so he visited Zero at home only when he was sure Lex was gone and he could just fly up to the balcony. He still did the front door bit a few times for show but most of the time he saw Zero was at Mount Justice.

"Take it as a sign you should cool off." Batman said as they walked around the watchtower.

"Cool off? From what?" Superman played dumb. He sighed in defeat when Batman gave him the 'you know damn well-what' look. "I am only human."

"Actually you're not." Batman smirked a little.

"Flesh and blood. My skin can withstand a nuclear blast and alien plasma bombs but there is blood under here just like everyone else." Superman reminded him. "Plus, I could be as high and mighty about you and Batgirl."

"There's nothing happening there." Batman said. He frowned when he noticed Superman's 'yeah right' look. "Plus that's different—

"They are the same age Bruce – don't really see how."

"I meant it's different because I'm not actually acting on it." Batman said. "It's a nice rub to the ol' ego – believe me. Intoxicating to look into wide, eager eyes – to be thought the world of…see your symbol on young perky tits but in the end it's more trouble than it's worth." He said quickly. "How much do you have in common? Do you want her for more than just sex? Can you take her out to dinner at a nice restaurant without everyone around you thinking you're her father? Can you mention something from your youth without her saying she read about it on the internet?"

"You've…been thinking a lot about this. Longer than this thing between me and Zero." Superman said.

"I think about everything. On Saturday night when it's just you and a case file your mind tends to wonder." Batman said. "We're getting off topic. Your girl—

"Her name is Zero."

"Right. Zero is no good for you. She basically has 'do not touch' hanging over her head on a neon sign. Too young, daughter of your nemesis, fangirl, inexperienced, team mate – I could go on."

"No don't." Superman said and sighed. Batman noticed the despair on his face.

"You already kissed her didn't you?"

"And felt her up – but it was just once." Superman said.

"If we weren't friends you'd be in handcuffs right now."

"Don't judge me."

"You know I never would, Clark." Batman assured him. They walked in silence for a moment. "How was it?"

"So sweet it gave me a tooth ache." Superman said.

"I'm sorry." Batman said.

"For what?"

"Giving her up is going to be so much harder for you now." Batman said as he crossed his arms. "The longer you go without her it's gonna feel like you're dying. As soon as she's old enough she'll be over you and you'll die all over again when you see her with the jerk that's replacing you." Superman tried not to laugh at his tone of voice – it was like he lived all this before.

* * *

"Klarion." The boy smiled at Zero when she said his name.

"You remember me." He said as he reached out for her.

"You've become a main character in my nightmares so I thought it prudent to learn who you are." She said before she fire her palm blasts at him. He seemingly disappeared and her blasts hit Mammoth in the back. He growled as he spun around and charged her. She took flight and dodged him. She yelped when she felt a cold hand on the back of her neck.

"It's so sweet that you're dreaming of me." Klarion said. She screamed when he shocked her. It make her head throb and she lost the concentration needed to fly. She didn't feel it when she hit the ground – when she regained consciousness it felt like she had fallen on her right ankle and landed on her back. She rolled out of the way of Mammoth as he came stomping towards her. She stood up and nearly fell to her knees when her ankle gave out beneath her. Mammoth grabbed her and she clawed at his massive hand.

"Let go!" she screamed. He let out a howl when her touch burned him. He flung her and she felt herself collide with someone. They tumbled over each other on the ground and when she sat up she realized it was Robin. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him up.

"Yeah." He gasped out before he ran off. She took flight again. Something whizzed past her head and she glared at Klarion as he continued to shoot at her.

"What do you want?" She called out as she chased after him. She tried to hit him but it was like he had eyes in the back of his head. She became frustrated and all of a sudden her blasts came out larger. It clipped him in the shoulder and he tumbled into the grass below.

"A distraction—Teekl, now!" He yelled.

"Ah!" Zero yelped when she felt the cat's claws in her shoulders. It jumped on her and tangled itself in her hair. She batted it away and got her own fingers stuck in her locks. Teekl bit her and she grabbed the cat by it's leg. She pulled it off her and tossed it – touching the sot where she felt a few hairs get yanked out. She glared at the animal as it stalked around a little bit away from her. She noticed something spark in its mouth. "My clip!" she chased it but Teekl chomped down on it and it shattered – the shock of which made it hiss. She stopped short and turned to Klarion just in time for him to grab her face. "Ahhhh!" she screamed when he shocked her. Her head throbbed again and she could feel it fill up until she thought her skull would split open.

"Finally got you." He growled. She managed to raise her hands and grabbed his wrists. "Ah!" He let go of her when her powers burned him. He let her go and her gripped ripped his cuff. As she fell to the ground she got two more shots off. One clipped Teekl and the other Klarion barely dodged. Zero didn't feel it when she hit the ground – or the locket that fell against her leg and bounced underneath her.

* * *

"She's not really up for visitors." Lex said and crossed his arms. Superman sighed and looked at him.

"I'll be brief. She called." He said. Lex looked at him for a moment more before he sighed and let Superman in the door. He led him upstairs and peeked in Zero's room.

"Calin…are you awake?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah." Came a barely audible reply. He walked in with Superman hot on his heels and she smiled weakly at them. "You came."

"…we can do this tomorrow, Zero." Superman said when he saw her pitiful state. Robin had told everyone about her run in with Klarion. Zatana felt it when her spell on her hair clip was broken. Everyone had heard the scream Zero let out when Klarion attacked her. Robin recalled being able to hear it in his head – like suddenly Zero was on the mental link with them all. Which was odd because when Ms. Martian first tried to connect with Zero it had caused them both extreme pain so she stayed on the communicator link only. What ever Klarion did to her must've knocked loose whatever block she had against telepathic intrusion.

"No." Zero insisted. "Daddy can you get me some tea?" she asked. Lex just smiled a little before he went off to get what she wanted. He knew it was a tactic to get him out the room for a while. He gave Superman a look and headed out. Superman pulled up her desk chair and sat down.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'll live." She said and smiled when he grabbed her hand. His brow knit together as his fingers curled around her hand.

"You're freezing." He said before he glanced around the room. He stared at the fire place for a second before he shot his heat vision at the half burned log in the hearth. It started burning and he focused on her. "You look exhausted. What did he do to you?" he asked. She smiled when she heard the aggravation in his voice – like he was going to throttle Klarion the very next chance he got.

"He gave me back my memories." She answered. Superman was silent for a long beat before he smiled wide.

"That's…why?" he asked. He was completely lost as to why Klarion would do something like that.

"He was getting sick of them." She said. "He's the one that took them in the first place. But he was ordered not to erase them – just take them from me before a procedure I went through." She blinked slowly. "I escaped what was happening to me before he could give them back."

"What? But you've been getting them back on your own—

"Because he's been visiting me in my dreams since the day I escaped." She said. "I hadn't been about to remember him being in my head until recently. He had the bulk of my memories but he couldn't put them back with Zatana's spell barring him from direct contact with me."

"You mean…you remember everything now?" He asked.

"Mostly." She said as she glanced around her bedroom. "My life here. My father and sister. Being annoyed with Corin the day I was abducted."

"Who abducted you?" He asked eagerly.

"That I still don't know but I was calling daddy the day I disappeared. To tell him something important about Corin." She said before her brow furrowed. "There are still pieces missing but I have so much…thanks to Klarion."

"Yeah I'll run right out and thank him." Superman said sarcastically. "He nearly killed you. Not to mention he was probably involved with your 'cataclysm'."

"Well…either way I'm glad he did that. I finally have myself back." She said. Superman smiled warmly at her until she winced.

"You okay?"

"Little headache from my reverse shock treatment." She said. "Remembering an entire life in five seconds hurts."

"Get so sleep." He said before he leaned over her. He meant to kiss her forehead but she leaned up a little and he just couldn't resist the look of her lips. It was chaste so Superman didn't beat himself up about it. It made her happy after a miserable mission. He sat back and waited for Lex to return before leaving.


	4. Chapter 4

Scion page 4

Calin let out a yelp as she hit the floor. The red 'Fail' flashing to her left. It also listed her stats for the match and she sighed when she pressed the 'end' button. "That's all I can take B.C." she said as she slowly got up. Black Canary just smiled at her before she stretched. It had been nearly a month since her run in with Klarion. She hadn't been able to get out of bed for the first week and a half. The second half of the week was spent learning to walk upright again. A week later her father finally allowed her to leave the house and the first place she went was Mount Justice. Batman laid it down quite flat that she wasn't returning to active duty until Black Canary gave her an all clear, both mentally and physically. She was making strides in both but was still for the most part confined to the base. She went patrolling with Superman but he seemed oddly distracted lately.

Ever since she came back she insisted that people call her by her real name. Zatanna offered to give her another hair clip but she refused. Now that she knew who she was she wasn't going to hide from the dangers of her life. Her desires hadn't changed either so despite Superman's distance she still pursued him. "Is it a case?" she asked trying to get him to talk for more than five minutes.

"Yeah. It's really…frustrating. Feels like I'm chasing my tail on this one." He sighed as he sat down on the edge of her bed.

"I've been there." She said as she moved over to him. He closed his eyes and sighed when she started rubbing his neck. "Oh wow." She gasped as she kept up her kneading along his shoulders. "Your skin is…soft." She was truly surprised. She had seen bullets bounce off him and not leave a scratch but as she touched him she could feel the downy hairs on the back of his neck and the slight give of his flesh around his muscles. "How the…can you feel that?"

"Yeah." He sighed as he leaned back into it a little.

"You know I've always wondered something."

"What's that?"

"Well since you're invulnerable how do you feel…anything?" she asked.

"I've never really thought about it. Because getting hit with a missile doesn't hurt but your hands – I can feel them." He said.

"Does it feel good?"

"Oh yeah." He said.

"Maybe it's something you don't have to think about – like your body naturally selects what you feel and what you don't all on it's own, given the situation." She said as she ran her hands through his hair. He moaned when she gently scratched his scalp. "You feel pleasure without even thinking about it – block out pain before it even happens…you're so fascinating." He lifted an eyebrow at her choice in words. It wasn't often she reminded him of Lex – in fact he was certain that most her looks and mannerisms came from her mother. But every now and then she said or did something that reminded him of Lex. 'Fascinating' was Lex's first choice in words on how to describe any new knowledge on super powered beings. He bristled a little more when he felt her lips on the side of his neck.

"Calin—"

"What? You said kissing was okay." She said. He turned to her and right then – when she smirked and looked at him from under her long lashes he saw the 'Luthor tenacity'. Meaning she had an idea of what she wanted in her head and she wasn't going to stop until she got it. Anyone who stood in the way would be dealt with or dispatched – and she would get what she wanted come hell or high water. "You never set restrictions on **where** I could kiss you."

"I love your 'restored confidence' but if it's all the same, let's keep it cool." He said as he took her hand.

"As I recall it 'cool' had your hands on my ass." She said as she slid her arms around his shoulders. "It's been a while since we did that—

"I told you we couldn't."

"Fine." She said before she scooted off the bed. "Then I'll go find someone who **can**." Superman felt like something had reached into his stomach, grabbed and twisted as soon as those words left her mouth. Batman had been right. Just the thought of Calin with someone else had him on his feet and in front of her in a flash. Ready to say anything to keep her from 'replacing' him. She yelped when he was suddenly between her and the door.

"Just kissing." He said sternly.

"Third base." She insisted.

"Wha—Do you even know what that means?" He asked crossing his arms. She smirked and went to sit on her bed.

"Lock the door." She ordered. He reached for the panel and hesitated for a second. There was a little voice in his head that sounded like Batman screaming 'leave' over and over. But instead he found himself pressing the lock for the door and taking a deep breath when he heard the mechanism shift into place. He turned around to see her leaning back on her elbows. She hiked one knee up and pretended to ignore him for a second. When he came closer she moved her foot up his leg. "Ah!" she yelped when he used his speed to pounce on her. He rubbed his nose against hers and smiled at her.

"Girl, you're gonna be the death of me." He groaned before he kissed her. It felt so good to give in and slid his tongue into her mouth again. It had been a very long few weeks without indulging in her. It seemed in that time she had gotten over her former tepidness towards French kissing. It no longer overwhelmed her to the point where she clung to his sleeves. She ran her hands through his hair and arched into him. It had been even longer since Superman was so content with kissing. He felt it all over his body – sweet and tingly like this was his first time doing it. But he knew it wasn't and he could barely keep his hands to himself. She twitched when he ran a hand up her side and tentatively squeezed her breast.

"Mmph!" She moaned into his mouth and put her hand on top of his – urging him further. He slid his hand down instead and pushed her skirt up. He only moved the fabric so he could stroke up and down her thigh. The touch made her arch into him – grind her heat into his lower abdomen. He broke off the kiss and looked at her.

"What got into you?" He asked with a wide grin. For a second he thought this was some kind of cruel joke that Klarion was playing on him – or anyone who might come into contact with her. But her eyes were clear and her movements fluid. There was no sign she was under anyone's control. He couldn't count the times during his teens when arousal had suddenly been upon him. So overwhelming that he couldn't ignore it.

"Clark…" She sighed as she slipped a hand between them. Superman steeled himself for the feel of her slender fingers but he looked down when she moaned. He bit his lip at the sight of her hand down her panties. He went about kissing her neck before he moved his fingers over hers. "Ahh!" She screamed when he guided her movements – pressing her digits into her clit and making her rub harder and faster. He watched her for a few minutes as she moaned and panted. The way she looked at him was intoxicating. The sensation of her against him, mewling in his ear and bucking up almost uncontrollably. He was about to venture underneath the fabric of her panties when she suddenly tensed up. She bit her lip before letting out a desperate little moan. She trembled against him – her thighs tightened against his sides until the intensity of her orgasm ebbed out. He just smiled as he brought his hand from between her legs. He took her wrist and pulled her hand out of her panties. "Clark." She moaned when he licked over her digits. His eyes fluttered shut as he tasted her. She giggled at the odd tickle it caused. "What's gotten into you?"

"I…enjoyed the show." He said before he kissed her.

* * *

Calin looked up when Corin came in the front door of the penthouse. She pretty much ignored her sister's presence before Calin cleared her throat. "Oh! You're here." Corin said, truly surprised. She turned on a nearby lamp and forced a smile at her twin. "Why are you sitting in the dark?"

"I was waiting on you. The sun went down." She said simply. Corin looked at her for a second before she snorted.

"You're being weird…weirder than normal. Did you have another short circuit in your brain?" She asked. "Daddy said you should be resting as much as you can instead of getting tenderized by meta-freaks." She looked down at her cell phone for a second. "Want me to call a doctor for you—

"Cut the shit, Corin!" Calin suddenly yelled – making her sister jump and drop her phone.

"What is wrong with you? You have become such a freak since your little brain trip."

"Brain trip? I went missing for nearly a year. I couldn't remember who I was until a month ago. I suddenly have powers that no one can explain to me – you think maybe it was a little more than just a 'brain trip'!?" Calin fumed. "Made even worst when this fell off the bastard that took my memories in the first place." She slammed something on the table and slid it over to Corin. She looked down at the oval locket and opened it – inside was a picture of her.

"Where'd you get this?" Corin asked as she snatched it up.

"I think you know." Calin said as she stood up. "What the fuck did you do, Corin?"

"I…"

"Let me guess. You made some kind of deal with that little freaky boyfriend of yours—

"His name is Klarion!" Corin suddenly yelled. "It was supposed to be me! I wanted the powers but those idiots grabbed the wrong girl. I gave him this so he could show the rest of the Light. Everything was going as planned until you and daddy screwed everything up."

"What?" They both looked at the doorway when they heard Lex. "Corin what are you talking about?"

"Oh cut the crap dad, everyone knows you're a member of The Light." Corin said as she crossed her arms. "A membership that was supposed to be mine!"

"Corin." Lex gasped. "What did you do?"

"I made a deal with them – I was supposed to get the powers and join the organization. But when they found out who you were they…well you saw how persistent they were. When you refused they decided to punish both of us." She said before she looked at Calin.

"You mean you knew where she was the whole time? What was being done to her?" Lex asked.

"Actually I thought they killed her when you keep refusing to join them. Klarion stopped talking to me because of you."

"How do you even know him?" Lex asked.

"Because I'm not an idiot." She snapped. "Calin was happy being blissfully ignorant of what is really happening in our world but I for one didn't like being a stupid bystander. I'd have to be headless not to notice the activity centered around you."

"Corin…I never wanted this for you. I wanted you to stay out of all this madness and have a regular—

"Yeah well that got boring." Corin interrupted. "Now because of the two of you I have to come up with something else." She said like it was no big deal. She gasped when Calin grabbed her by the collar of her shirt and slammed her against the wall.

"Bitch!" She growled – her eyes lighting up red. "You're the reason I'm like this and you talk about it like I ate the last piece of cake before you could. I should kill you!"

"Calin! Let her go." Lex said as he tried to pull them apart. He couldn't get her to budge. All this time and he hadn't asked her about the full extent of her abilities. She only hoisted Corin higher.

"Count yourself lucky." Corin rasped out. "You have everything I wanted and more."

"Because you weren't good enough for the light I get my life destroyed. I was happy at school. I was happy not having the responsibility of saving lives!"

"Then you should've become a villain." Corin said. Calin suddenly threw her across the table. She slid over the surface and collided with the chairs on the other side before hitting the floor.

"Calin!" She could hear Lex calling her as she stomped towards Corin. Little did she know he was living out one of his worst nightmares – that she'd be out of control and he wouldn't know how to stop her.

"After everything you don't even care about what happened to me." Calin said as she grabbed Corin by her hair. "You don't even care that you've ruined my life…" She looked at Lex and he flinched out of the way when she fired her palm blast at him. "Both of you! They took me because you refused to join them. I—ah!" she screamed when something shocked her in the back. She let got of Corin and stumbled to her knees. She turned around to see Mercy aiming her arm canon at her. She dodged the next shot by jumping under the table.

"Let's go!" Corin said as she grabbed Lex's arm. He hesitated for a second before following her. Mercy covered their retreat – Lex saw Calin take a shot to the head before she locked down the elevator. As they descended down to the garage he could hear Calin screaming.

* * *

"I'm sorry Mr…Mr. Superman but we can't release her to anyone other than her father." The desk sergeant said.

"I am losing my patience." Superman warned. "Her father is in the wind. She called me – I have the money for bail. Take that damn check and give me the girl." The man looked a little shaken to disagree with the man of steel. But he still had to do his job. And he didn't appreciate super powered people trying to intimidate him.

"Look, she's underage – we caught her destroying a city block before we managed to tranquilize her and get one of those Belle Reev collars on her and thank God we had the one to keep her in check." He said. "Now since your super fast you can find her father faster than any telephone why don't you just—

"Sir! We have a problem!" Another officer said as he ran up. Superman looked at the door to lock up when he heard Calin screaming. They all rushed back to find her tearing up the holding cell. The other women in there with her were cowering in the corner – there was one with a bloody nose lying motionless on the floor.

"Ma'am – calm down or we are going to have to tazer you." The desk sergeant warned her.

"Let me out and I won't kill you!" she snarled.

"Zero!" Superman said. She looked at him before she rushed to the cell bars.

"Clark! Clark please get me out of here." She pleaded. He could feel the officer's eyes on him when she called him by his real name. "Please I can't stay in here with this thing on me. Get it off me!" She clawed at her neck in an attempt to get the inhibitor collar off. He super stretched the bars open and pulled her out before pushing them back together.

"Hey-!"

"You don't have the facilities to contain her. Not to mention you put her in a cell with normal people." Superman said as he took the collar off of her. He handed it to the desk sergeant. "I'm taking her with me. Send your complaints and fees to the Hall of Justice." He picked her up and flew out the police station.

"Clark I'm sorry. After what happened I just couldn't let them just stroll away so I looked and I got frustrated and I—

"Shh…" He hushed her and tightened his hold on her. She rested her head on his shoulder. "You can tell me later."

"Why'd they do this to me?" She asked. He sighed – it seemed he was reliving the day he found her. The circumstances weren't so dissimilar. He had found her in a frenzy, dazed and confused – wondering where she was, what happened to her and why. He just held her tight and flew to the nearest Zeta tube.


	5. Chapter 5

Scion page 5

Months went by and Calin hadn't heard anything from her father or sister. She only got a packet of legal papers in the mail stating that a trust fund had been set up for her – with more money in it than she could ever spend on herself. She moved out of the penthouse – she couldn't bring herself to clean up the mess caused by Corin's betrayal so she packed a few things and stayed at Mount Justice while she tried to decide where to go. She definitely wanted to stay in Metropolis but Clark had actually suggested that she go somewhere else.

"You can go anywhere." He said as he sat on her bed. He was dressed in his regular work clothes except for his glasses.

"I don't know anywhere else but Metropolis…and Gotham." She said. "The academy expelled me, I don't even have more than a 10th grade education. But with this money I never have to worry about being qualified for a job. I can't even begin to—

"It's okay." He said when he heard the panic rising in her voice. He grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to him. "Do you want to live with me?" he asked after a moment. She jumped up and stared at him.

"What?" she asked.

"I said—

"I heard what you said I just… I don't want you to ask just because you feel sorry for me." She said. "I have enough money to buy my own place…hell I have enough money to buy ten and pay the bills for the next hundred years." She looked at the bag that she had the trust fund checks in.

"I don't feel sorry for you. I just want to give you some security – I know you feel safe with me. And here at the mountain." Clark said as he twiddled his glasses in his hand.

"Not sure how Conner would react to your little offer."

"He likes it here." He shrugged.

"And so do I." She countered. "I don't want to rush into anything. I mean, where we are right now is fine I just think you'll get sick of me being there every day when you get home and then spend hours with me on patrol and then more time at home when we're done. Before you know it you'll be jetting off to the Fortress of Solitude for no real reason at all."

"How do you know about the fortress?" He asked.

"I've been hanging out with Robin too much lately. Batman knows all that stuff already – Robin likes having someone be impressed by his discoveries. And I'm not saying I'm easily impressed – I mean I can fly. But he's…fascinating."

"You like him?" Clark asked. Calin opened her mouth for a second before she shut it.

"He's a good friend." She finally said. "He's here nearly more than Miss Martian and Conner. I don't know when he sleeps…or goes to school." Clark just smiled.

"Tell you what, how about tomorrow I help you hunt for a place to live." He said as he pulled her to him. She smirked hearing the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice – over how much time she was spending with another male when he wasn't around.

"You know Robin is only fourteen." She reminded him.

"And?"

"He's too young for me." She said as she put her hands on his shoulders.

"Three years makes a bigger difference to you than thirteen?"

"I like older guys."

"Clearly." He smirked before he kissed her.

"Do you think we're right for each other?" she asked.

"Yeah." He said as he ran his hands down the backs of her thighs. She cupped his face and made him look up at her. She lifted her eyebrows and he gave her a reassuring smile. "I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't think it was right. What brought on this insecurity?" he asked.

"Been going over the various statutory laws in other countries." She said and bit her bottom lip. "In Colombia, the age of consent for a female is twelve." Superman made a face.

"Now that's too young. And not that I'm trying to pacify you but that's common in our world. Conner is actually only about a year old, where Miss Martian is over 40." He said. "You just never question their difference because they both look like teenagers."

"So basically I'll feel better about our measly, little thirteen year difference when I get some smile lines…cause I think this is as big as my breasts are going to get – I'm not going to fill out anymore than this." He laughed and pulled her close.

"Calin, it doesn't matter to me – not now, not tomorrow, not in twenty years."

"You mean when I dump you for my own barely-legal partner?" She joked.

"I thought you liked older guys?"

"I'm just kidding. I'd never replace you."

"Likewise." He said. "You're funny, smart, beautiful. I don't have to worry about hurting you with my powers or someone hurting you because they know about us. Like any couple we have things in common and some things we disagree on. But as long as you 'get me' and at least try to understand my feelings, age doesn't matter." She swooned for a second before she kissed him.

"Is being super sweet one of your powers?" She asked, as she got comfortable in his lap. It felt so good to have his hand on her back – the other one cupping her thigh. The warmth coming off his skin like he was made from the sun. The scent of his clothes, his soap, his shampoo. All of it sent a charge through her. Tingling and hot where ever their skin touched. She could see his eyes darken as he looked at her. Letting out a long sigh through his nose when they kissed. They both sucked their teeth when his watch beeped.

"9 a.m. Metropolis time…I gotta go to work."

"Fine." She sighed and backed up so he could stand up. "I'll look up some places – check them out with me at lunch?"

"You got it." He said.

"One more thing." He stopped short and looked at her. "In Cameroon we'd have to wait until I was twenty-one to make love – not just three more short months." He smiled – they were both counting the minutes at this point. Hard up after weeks of just watching each other masturbate and kissing. If they were good at keeping secrets they would've disregarded the law but for some reason Batman was able to read them both like large print books. He'd probably be able to smell it on them. And they promised each other they'd obey the law – because if they didn't no one would. After another quick peck he sped to the zeta tubes.

* * *

Robin smiled a little when he heard Calin coming down the hall. She was trying to be quiet because of the late hour but stealth was never a great skill of hers. In fact she was only quiet compared to Superboy who was about as quiet as an elephant stampede. She rounded the corner to the living room and was half way to the kitchen before she noticed him and jumped – and that was only because he cleared his throat.

"Robin—Dick, crap you scarred me." She said before she continued to the kitchen. "Why are you sitting in the dark like a creep?"

"Habit." He answered before he went back to pressing buttons on his holographic display. She opened the soda in her hand and sat next to him. "Y'know that little project we're working on…" he started.

"You found something?" She asked hopefully.

"Oh yeah. A whole lot of stuff I don't really understand." He said. She frowned.

"Crap. If you don't get it then I guess no one will." She said and sighed.

"Your flattery will get me to keep trying." He assured her. "But just because I don't understand it doesn't mean I can't read it to you." He said as he looked over his shoulder at her. She offered him the soda and he took it as he passed the holo-screen to her. She looked at it for a moment before she gave up on reading the rapidly scrolling text.

"Um…" she glared at him when he chuckled at her.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "But if you could read that I'd start questioning your recent brain trauma."

"Well it's not like I was hit in the head with a coconut – I can still read…sort of." She said. "Stop being so smug and tell me what this says before I zap your scrawny ass."

"Ok, ok." He said and took a sip from the can. He sat back and got closer to her so they could both follow on the screen. "You're not human." He started.

"You mean my father lied about that too?"

"No, part of you is and part of you isn't. I mean you were born normally, aged normally but whatever Klarion and his partners did to you has really altered your genetic make up. It's why your powers eat away at you if you use them for too long without eating or recharging." He explained.

"Recharging?" She asked.

"Remember that explosion that floored everyone but you a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah, my hair still smells a little like gasoline." She said. He lifted an eyebrow before he took a whiff. "That's creepy."

"Sorry – I have a creepy mentor that sniffs things when someone mentions an odd smell. Habit – sorry." He said. "And the smell is not that noticeable."

"Thanks."

"But my point was the explosion should've disoriented you – or at the very least burned off your eyebrows – something, anything. But you got right up."

"So?"

"So my theory is that your powers allow you to absorb energy and discharge it through your hands." He said. "When there is no outer energy readily available your powers use your natural fuel – food, blood, muscles. You get it now?"

"Wow." She gasped.

"Here." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a small flashlight and turned it on. "Try absorbing this." He gave it to her and she closed her fingers around it. After a few seconds the light coming from it flickered and started to dim. After about a minute it went completely dark. "Can you feel it?"

"Yeah!" She said excitedly. The flashlight suddenly exploded in a red flash. "Ah!" He flinched away from her a little. "Sorry."

"That actually brings me to my next theory." He said. "If you don't discharge the non-natural energy you absorb it will…well." He gestured to the ashen remains of his flashlight. "Captain Atom can keep it contained because under his containment suit he's pretty much an endless supply of nuclear energy but you have skin, organs…the energy has nowhere to go."

"Wow… you found out all of this in just a week?" She asked.

"I've got to sleep sometime." He said. She nudged his arm and he smirked.

"So does that mean 'they' put me through the same accident that caused his powers?" She asked.

"No. I tested your energy signature against every resonance that we have in the database and it's not nuclear or red-k or even flame based." He said as he pushed a few buttons.

"What is it? Is there no match?" she asked a little disappointed.

"Actually, it's similar to the energy given off by **mystical** attacks."

"Magic!? My powers are magic?"

"Partly." He answered with a slight grimace.

"What's the other part?" She asked warily.

"That's the part I **don't** know." He confessed. "What ever they did it combined several different sciences, mystical arts and what I can only guess - some random stuff they made up."

"So in other words – I'll never know how to fully control them…or get rid of them." She sighed.

"You would want to?" He asked as he glanced at her.

"There's no telling what kind of long term damage this is doing to my body. Every time I go full force it's slowly eating me alive. I burned Corin's neck without even trying. Even Superman looks a little uncomfortable when I touch him sometimes. I know he's tough but who know what kind of 'power residue' is on my palms when I—" She suddenly trailed off and looked at Dick. He was grinning like a smug brat. "Never mind."

"If Batman has taught me anything is that all things, no matter how hard or unruly can find some measure of control." He said He held up his index finger before pressing it into her palm. She smiled at him – that little gesture showing he wasn't afraid of her powers. It made her feel better. After all Dick was normal. If he wasn't afraid—"Speaking of Batman… you know he's more adapt at this sort of thing. Would you mind if I—"

"No!" She screamed and immediately put her hand over her mouth when it echoed in the cave. Wolf and Sphere gave a slight start. She could see the large animals yellow eyes staring at her from across the room. "I mean, don't do that please." She whispered.

"Why not?" He whispered back – mocking her sudden change in tone.

"He already thinks it's a bad idea that I'm here. Being Lex Luthor's kid and all. Everybody already thinks I'm a ticking bomb under his thumb."

"I don't." he said.

"That's sweet but stupid, Dick. You never know who can control me because of what they did. Klarion was able to invade my dreams – who knows what else he put in my head when he gave me back my memories." She sighed. "Point is, let's keep this between you and me. The less people know what a slapped together freaky science project I am – the better."

"You got it." He smiled and opened the holo screen back up. He stiffened a bit when she put her head on his shoulder. For about an hour he sat perfectly still except for his typing fingers. He glanced at her and sighed when he realized she had fallen asleep quite a while ago.

* * *

Over the next few weeks Dick gave Calin a lot of theories and poked and prodded her when no one else was around. She tried not to be too offended by his glee over having a 'grand mystery' on his hands. She made sure to tell him how weird he got at times. Like when she came in from taking a shower and he was plucking hairs from her brush. How he went over her skin with a fine toothcomb – looking for anything he hadn't seen before. She got hip to his little game and refused to take off her bra or panties. He tried to convince her it's where they'd hide something important. She had just rolled her eyes – reminded that despite his brilliant skills he was still a teenaged boy.

"Hey! That's private!" She screamed as she tried to snatch the red cape away from him.

"I know – took me forever to find it in the back of your closet – neatly folded and placed in that hope chest with all the other stuff Superman has given you." He said. "Your infatuation with him is another thing all together – but I need the cape."

"Why?" She asked – getting antsy as he handled it and looked it over.

"This is the one Superman wrapped around you the night he found you, right?" He asked as he inched along the fabric with his gloved hands.

"Yeah."

"And you were naked right?"

"Dick-!"

"Hear me out." He interrupted. "What ever was on you that night is on here. I analyze it I might be able to trace it back by chemical compounds and find out where you came from."

"Dick, I may not be smart but that sounds like bullshit."

"It's not." He pleaded. "Come on – it's the only lead I have today."

"You need a hobby."

"This **is** my hobby."

"Fine! If it will get you out of my room before Clark gets here, fine. Take it. But if anything happens to it—"

"I'll treat it with the utmost care." He assured her before he carefully folded it. He put it in a large evidence bag before he skulked away with it. Zatanna came to her door just in time to see him chuckling down the hall. She gave Calin a questioning look.

"That boy is weird." She simply said before she went about straightening her closet. "I have no idea what you see in him."

"Well if I explained it to you – you'd want him too."

"Doubt it but everyone's got their own tastes I suppose." She said.


	6. Chapter 6

Scion page 6

"Queen Bee?" Calin asked as she looked at the woman on the screen. "Why do you think she's my mother?"

"Because it might explain a few things." Robin said.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Your ability to have Superman wrapped around your fingers for one. Queen Bee can beguile men – sometimes with a touch, sometimes with a look and just words." He said.

"Okay…" She said like she still didn't understand.

"The cape had a type pheromone all over it. Not dissimilar to the one she produces naturally on her skin. Poison Ivy has also concocted a synthetic one but since hers kills I went with Queen Bee's."

"You saying I produce this stuff too? That's why Superman is…so nice to me?" she asked. Robin looked at her and she looked devastated.

"Don't jump to conclusions. It's just a theory." He tried to assuage her. "If it were true, you'd be able to affect every male you've come in contact with. Myself included. Especially if you didn't know you were doing it – you'd produce tons of it, even Batman wouldn't be able to resist you."

"Weird visual." Calin shivered. There was something about Batman looking at her the way that Superman did that made her uncomfortable to think about. She jumped when Robin took her hand and raised it in the air. He swabbed at her under arm and she snatched away from him. "Hey!"

"Sorry." He pressed the swab on to something on his glove and blushed a little. "That's the only exposed gland this stuff is produced from. You'd kill me if I tried to touch the other places."

"You're being a creep again." She growled. "So you're testing my sweat for what?"

"Traces of the pheromone. Although, you may have just produced it because you were under stress. But Superman is usually immune to it because he's not human."

"And Batman?"

"He has a will power no one on Earth comes close to having." Robin answered. "The first time I was exposed to it I…umm."

"What? Tell me." She said. He cleared his throat. "Come on, now you're embarrassed? You just invaded my space with a q-tip. Spill it."

"Well I wasn't affected because I hadn't started puberty yet. What she told me to do – I didn't know what it was so I couldn't obey her." Robin quickly. Calin snorted.

"You're blushing because now you know what she wanted you to do?"

"Ahem." Robin said and sighed when the computer beeped. "Okay so, your sweat doesn't have it."

"Queen Bee can't be my mother." Calin said and crossed her arms. "Daddy—Luthor said my real mother died of cancer when I was an infant."

"If she's not your mother then she was definitely involved in what ever happened to you. Maybe it was coated on you so no matter who you ran into they'd be persuaded to help you no matter what…" He got a look on his face like had just figured out a large piece of the puzzle. "You said, your dad—Luthor refused to join The Light but Corin wanted to join more than anything – so she arranged to get super powers by way of Klarion."

"Yeah, but she neglected to tell them she was a twin. So when they came for her at the academy, they grabbed me instead."

"I don't think that was it at all. I think they grabbed you on purpose." He said as he typed away.

"Why?"

"To punish Lex for not joining and Corin for thinking she could manipulate them into letting her join. The Light—of course! The way your powers are oriented – it has their mark all over it." He looked at her. "What are the odds that the lab would be in Metropolis, why would they do such a thing in Superman's backyard? I think you were placed in Metropolis on purpose. So he'd find you, discover your powers and make you a part of the team. He's the most heavily publicized hero – they knew you'd be seen with him and Luthor would come running. Or, they held you until Luthor joined, gave you powers and set you loose just to torment him."

"But why coat me in a pheromone Superman is immune to?"

"As a fail safe incase any male super hero found you. The amount on the cape was enough to intoxicate normal males. Enough that they would see you in distress and protect you against the mercenaries when you cried for help." Robin said. "Either that or they hoped you'd run into some thugs and they'd go crazy over it, rape you and kill you before anyone could identify you." He shrugged. He frowned when he realized what he said so nonchalantly. When he looked at Calin she was horrified that he was so desensitized by rape and murder. Batman recounted gruesome crimes to him on a daily basis – he didn't realize how used to those words he had gotten.

"Then I guess I'm lucky." She finally said before she got up to go to her room.

* * *

The other members of the team were a little suspicious of Robin and Calin. They grew close in such a short time, everyone seemed to notice that they were often whispering to each other – how they'd be surprised by someone entering the room. "Dude, hitting on Superman's girl – even I'm not that dumb." Wally said.

"What are you talking about?" Dick asked barely glancing at his friend.

"The man can rip you in two without even touching you."

"Me and Calin are just **friends**."

"Well I've only seen her talk to Zatanna as much as she talks to you but I don't think she 'swings for the other team'." Wally said as he looked at the girls as chatted in the kitchen. "But I totally see it."

"See what? Are we having the same conversation?" Dick asked as he lifted an eyebrow.

"She's got those hazel eyes and all that dark hair. And you gotta love the thought of 'the swirl'."

"Wally! Listen to my words." Dick said. "There is nothing going on between me and Calin."

Zatanna glanced over at Wally and Dick for a second before she turned to Calin. "Is there really nothing going on between you and Dick?" she asked – her voice going a little high as Calin looked at her.

"What do you think?" Calin asked as she continued to look through the magazine in her hands.

"You do spend a lot of time together." She pointed out.

"We're working on a case." Calin shrugged.

"What case?" M'gann asked.

"It's private." Calin simply said.

"So private neither one of you can share it with your friends?" Artemis pointed out.

"Well it has nothing to do with any of you. Or any villains." Calin said. "Why don't you tell me what's going on between you and Wally."

"Nothing!" Artemis said quickly.

"If I were in relationship beyond friendship with Dick I'd actually tell people." Calin said before she glanced at M'gann. She looked a little hurt by the comment but Calin just rolled her eyes back to her magazine. "Besides I've already have the hottest super hero in the universe counting the seconds until I can finally be his. Dumping Superman for Robin would be like… like dumping Superman for Robin – I don't even need a simile." She shut the magazine and stood up. "Even though it's hurtful you guys don't believe me I'm still going to invite you to come shopping with me."

"Shopping? For what?" Artemis asked.

"My birthday is next week." She reminded them. She opened the magazine again and showed them a page. "You think ol' Supes would like that when the clock strikes twelve?"

"If he sees you in that he'll forget what time is." Zatanna said.

"That's what I'm counting on. Let's go."

* * *

Calin sucked her teeth when he she looked at her watch for maybe the fifth time in as many minutes. She could feel eyes on her, which was nothing new. She was a super hero without a secret identity. She was Lex Luthor's daughter. She was wearing a skintight, dark red, strapless dress that barely came to the middle of her thighs. Most of the men were looking at her for that – hoping who ever she was meeting would never show up so they could swoop in keep her company instead. And when she noticed it was nearly ten-thirty she was starting to think she had been stood up. She tried not pouting or crying – besides the fact that it would cause her more embarrassment, it would make her makeup run. She glared at the TV hanging over the bar. It showed Superman saving the life of some reporter. Calin recognized the woman – she often got her scrawny ass in trouble. Calin had pulled her out of a lot recently. She was annoying and she never said thank you – just pulled out her pen and pad and batted her lashes at Superman.

"Bitch." Calin said before she fired a palm blast at the TV. The other patrons in the restaurant gasped and looked at her. "God damn it." She pulled out a few hundreds from her purse and put them on the table before she left. There were a few shutterbugs out front – taking pictures of her as she stomped away.

"Calin! Calin! Over here!"

"Are you still estranged with your father?"

"Happy Birthday Calin!"

"Is it true he paid you over twenty billion dollars to keep his location a secret?"

"How about a smile on your birthday, Zero"

"What designer are you wearing?"

"Why aren't you with Superman tonight?" Calin whirled on the reporter that asked that and grabbed the lapel of her blazer. She screamed when Calin hoisted her up in the air.

"Because of little bitches like you sticking their big noses where they don't belong!" She yelled and gave her a shake.

"Zero!" She looked up when she heard Superman.

"Well look who it is? Only three hours late." She said before she dropped the woman on the sidewalk.

"Ow, you'll be hearing from my lawyers." She wined.

"Get the hell out of here before I buy your company and your lawyers company and fire you both." Calin snapped. The rest of the paparazzi retreated to a safe distance but they didn't miss a shot as Superman approached her.

"Something came up. You know how it is. Are you still hungry? Let's –

"Save it." Calin said. "I'm too pissed to eat. You know one of these days you should let that little bitch get seriously hurt. Might teach her to stay in the fucking safe zone and maybe then I won't be stuck by myself at a two seat table in a ridiculous dress."

"You look great. Don't blame Lois for me being late."

"I blame you!" She screamed. "You promised you'd be here but when that little skank called for you, you went right to her."

"She and Jimmy would've died."

"So let them!" He took a step back when she said that. A disgusted look on his face. She took off before he could scold her for saying such a thing. She took two steps before she flew off towards the nearest zeta tube. After the transport she flung her purse in a fit of rage. It landed in the center of the sparing ring. She flipped off one high heel and tripped trying to take off the other. Once she fell to the floor she pulled it off with her hand and tossed it.

"Calin?" She looked up when she heard Dick. "Are you okay?"

"Peachy." She growled as she stood up.

"Wow… you look really… nice." He offered as he watched her collect her purse.

"Well I feel really stupid." She said as she looked down at the dress in contempt. "I was so sure…" They looked up when the zeta tube announced Superman's arrival. He spotted Calin with Dick and offered him a placating smile.

"Can you give us a moment Dick?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk to you." Calin said as she crossed her arms.

"Look—"

"You heard her." Dick interrupted. Superman just walked towards them. He reached for Calin and Dick blocked him – his wrist stinging when he held Superman back. He just looked at the two of them for a moment before he snorted and went back to the tubes. Once he was gone Dick cradled his wrist and winced.

"Oh my God. Are you okay?" Calin gasped. He was dressed in civilian clothes so he didn't have on his gauntlets. They would've protected him from getting injured. Holding Superman back from his slow stride had felt like he punched a wall at full speed.

"All I did was touch him. He wasn't even walking that fast." Dick hissed as he tried to flex his wrist. Calin sighed.

"You shouldn't have done that." She said.

"Well I had to. You really didn't want to talk to him did you? I've never seen him like that. I thought he was going to hurt you." Dick said. Calin smiled at him and put her arm around his shoulders.

"Come on. I'll wrap that for you."


	7. Chapter 7

Scion page 7

"So there's nothing going on between you two huh?" Calin woke up when she heard Zatanna talking. She looked at her friend a little confused as to what she was talking about. She looked over when she felt the mattress shift next to her. She looked over and saw Dick – his injured arm flung over her along with his hoodie. She didn't remember falling asleep like that but sometime in the night they had gravitated to each other and she could feel where his sunglasses had been pressed into her neck. Who knew he was a cuddler? He was snug against her side – more than likely he caught a chill during the night and went straight for her to get warm. He pulled back from her slowly at first but jumped back when he realized what he was doing.

"Zat—" She just huffed and stormed off. Calin sighed and looked at Dick.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" She asked. He just doubled over on the side of the bed and made a sound like he was in pain.

"I…uh…can't right now." He said as he peeled his glasses off his face. He gave the deep indentations in his skin a few rubs before he hid his face in his hand.

"Does your wrist hurt that much?" She asked as she moved to change out of the dress she was wearing last night. The boning that shaped it had been digging into her back all fort hours. Dick glanced up at the wrong moment and saw the irritated skin on her bare back. She snapped her bra on and pulled on a t-shirt and jeans. She looked at him and couldn't help but laugh at the marks the glasses had made on his face. Or the blush on his cheeks – she knew now why he was having trouble sitting upright. How he hunched and put his arm over his lap so she wouldn't see the outline of his erection in his jeans. She knew he wasn't aroused because of her – most males got random erections in their sleep. He chuckled when he looked at her. "What?"

"You've got makeup…all over your face." He snorted. She gasped and rushed to her mirror. She took up a towel and started wiping it off.

"This is a great way to start a day." She growled.

* * *

Everything was a mess. Zatanna was mad and it was obvious that Superman was in a bad mood as he gave them a mission brief with Batman. Robin tried to ignore Batman's glare. He knew something was up and Robin would undoubtedly be pulled aside before the mission so he could find out what.

"This is the first time I've been in trouble for not doing something." Robin mumbled to himself. He noticed Superman shoot him a glare. He knew the alien had heard him. Whether or not he believed him was a different a story.

"Alpha squad: Aqualad, Miss Martian, Zero, and Kid Flash get ready to leave in an hour." Superman said before he waved the hologram screens away.

"Ain't I the lucky one? Got Alpha and a date with my two favorite ladies." Wally said as he wrapped his arms around M'gann and Calin. "Oh and you, Kaldur." Aqualad just smiled a little.

"Come on Calin – let's get dressed, huh?" M'gann said before she pulled her away. Calin gave the green girl an odd look – already knowing something was up. "Okay normally I wouldn't pry but you and Superman are practically screaming at each other with your minds."

"Finding it hard to hide you're cheating on him." Zatanna said as she walked by.

"I told you nothing happened!" Calin practically yelled at her. "I can't decide what's more frustrating – dealing with men who won't believe me or dealing with girls who have the ability to find out the truth and don't. Go ahead Zat – cast one of your spells and make me tell the truth if you think I'm lying to you. Until you do and get over it I guess you can just hang out with Batman and you guys can spend the whole day giving me the third degree!"

"Calin!" Superman called her as he approached. "Can I have a word with you—"

"No! I'm done talking. What's the point? No one believes what I say anyway." She snapped. "Take me off the mission. I've got something better to do."

* * *

Calin sighed as she walked around Lex's office. It was dim inside – he hadn't been back to it since he absconded with Corin. She remembered coming to the office, eager to see her father. The nanny would lead them up and wait until he could see them. It was never a long wait. She and Corin would walk into his office all by themselves. Lex would hang up the phone or put down his papers to greet them. Despite his dalliances he really was a good father. A great father. She sat back in his cushy desk chair and sighed.

"What are you doing here?" She jumped up – ready to fight the intruder until she spotted him.

"Speedy." She said before she shook her hands a little to discharge the energy in her palms.

"That's Red Arrow." He corrected her. "I'm not gonna repeat my question."

"For all I know this is where I really belong." She said as she sat behind the desk again. "Why are you here?"

"Classified." Red Arrow said.

"Get out." She growled.

"Oh so hostile. Doesn't that go against your 'girl scout' motto or something?" He asked as he pried open a filing cabinet. She just snorted. "So I hear you're screwing up the team worse than I did."

"No, just 'screwing' half the team – according to my so called friends."

"They don't believe you." Red Arrow said simply.

"Can you read minds too?"

"No. I just know your background. You're Luthor's kid and as far as everyone on that team is concerned that makes you the mole they've been searching for."

"Mole? I didn't know they were looking for a—" She rolled her eyes after she trailed off. "Well that certainly explains why everyone is freaking out."

"Wally said you were screwing around with Robin and Superman – covering your bases hm?" He said.

"I'm not screwing around with anyone. Dick and I are just **friends** not that anyone believes it. And I am **in love** with Superman so it's not just 'screwing around'." She said matter of fact.

"You two are a little too close – even I've been getting suspicious. Lunch in broad day light – both of you in disguise. Staying up all night together and rumor has it that you spent your birthday in the same bed." She glared at him – wondering where he was getting all his information.

"Bad news travels fast." She said. "If everyone would just mind their own damn business…"

"Unfortunately being part of that teams means no one has secrets. And when you do they accuse you of betrayal. So…what are you and Robin working on?" he asked as he picked the lock on the desk drawer next to her.

"We're trying to find out how my powers work, who made me like this and why. And if possible…how to make me normal again." She said. She felt no need to lie to him – who would he tell? He worked alone and when he didn't he didn't divulge more than he needed to.

"Would you **want** to go back to normal – knowing what you know now?" He asked. "I think about it all the time – hanging all this up and getting a **regular** gig like a **regular** Joe. I think I'd go crazy especially when 'super hero' stuff started happening around me. The women that throw themselves at me now wouldn't give me a second glance. My friends…well we're not doing so great right now anyway. Plus there's the possibility that they won't **let** you leave."

"Won't _'let me'_ leave?"

"You know the secret identities of at least…ten heroes. You called Robin – Dick, right?"

"Yeah."

"You think Supes would just let you walk away? You know his real name, where he lives, where he works, how he likes his coffee and probably what drawer he keeps his 'spanks' in. Plus you said you love him which is so messed up no psychiatrist in the world would be able to figure out what kind of mental complex either one of you has."

"Shut up. You've got no room to judge, given **your** bed mates." She quipped. One of the eyes on his domino mask got bigger – letting her know he had raised an eyebrow at her statement. Shocked that she knew anything about him. If he recalled correctly this was the second time he had even been in the same room with her. "Me and Robin are so close we even go patrolling sometimes…and we see things that can't be unseen."

"I trust you'll keep it under your hat."

"My lips are sealed…unlike everyone else's." She said and rolled her eyes.

"Good, then I don't have to threaten you." He smirked as he stashed a file folder in his vest. "Do you want my advice?"

"Not really." She shrugged.

"Well you're going to get it anyway." He said as he shot a line out the open window he had probably slipped in through. "Don't jerk Dick around—

"That was terrible phrasing." She chuckled.

"I mean it. He's actually a good kid. He doesn't deserve it. You love Supes so much stop pouting here and go to him before that door closes – once he shuts you out he'll never open up again. An annoying trait he got from Batman. Robin doesn't have it yet. You break his heart he'll just keep giving you chances but then what kind of person would you be if you kept doing that to him." He said. "He'll eventually end up like them. But for now he deserves better than that – better than you."

"Thanks…asshole." She snapped. She watched him zip line away and sucked her teeth. She glanced at the clock on Lex's desk. It was already after midnight. She looked out at the view of Metropolis and sighed before she headed out. She flew a little slower than she normally would through the city. She glanced back as she entered the Zeta tube. Just as she was walking out of the tube and into the base she bumped into what felt like a brick wall and lost her balance.

"Oh! Hello Calin. I'm sorry." Captain Marvel said as he helped her up. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." She said.

"I'm glad you came back." He smiled wide at her.

"Oh?" she lifted an eyebrow when he looked around quickly. He leaned in close.

"Superman was so upset after you left."

"Really?" She asked.

"He and Batman were arguing about it after they came back from the mission and he's been hanging around here sighing and looking really sad – I think he's waiting on you." Captain Marvel whispered excitedly. Calin smiled a little – she actually liked Captain Marvel. Sure it was a little weird for a grown man to act the way he did but from what she understood he was only actually about ten years old – on the inside.

"How is everyone else?"

"They won't talk to me. The girls seem really upset over something. You think it could be…y'know – '_girl troubles'_?"

"No, Cap." She patted his shoulder. "And don't ask that again."

"Okay." He blushed a little. "I'm sure everyone will be happy you came back – they've been so mopey since you left."

"I don't think its sadness." She sighed.

"Captain Marvel!" They both turned and looked when Superman came over. He spotted Calin and frowned.

"See I told you he was sad." Marvel whispered. Calin just laughed a little.

"He has super hearing you know." She reminded him.

"I thought you were leaving." Superman said.

"Oh! I am! Good bye!" Captain Marvel hurried into the zeta tube. By the time the light faded Calin was halfway to her room. She felt Superman come up behind her quickly.

"I need to talk to you."

"Tomorrow. I'm tired."

"No." He grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Will you just listen to me?"

"Fine talk."

"I'm sorry about your birthday. I should've made time for you. I haven't lately and you have every right to be mad at me. We built up to such a high expectation and I let you down…way down. I know how that feels when someone you love let's you down. I dread the day when you might because I never want to stop thinking so highly of you." He slid his hand down to hers and stroked his thumb over her wrist. "You deserve better than more empty promises. Stupid suspicion over who you're close to. Being abandoned by the people you trusted."

"Don't bring Dick or my father into this."

"Okay." He let go of her hand when she pulled away to cross her arms.

"I'm surrounded by stupid men who make mistakes and girls who think I'm only here to steal their boyfriends even though they call themselves my friends." She said. "No matter how many times I tell them, they never believe me – nobody ever listens, nobody cares…"

"Calin…"

"I have no one. You would think they'd understand my desire for contact. Is it too much to ask that I have friends - someone who understands—

"You have me."

"The world has you." She said. "I keep having this feeling – like I just want to go home." Superman looked at her for a moment – despite her closed off posture he wrapped his arms around her. She let out a slight gasp as he hugged her close. She uncrossed her arms and let herself be pulled in closer.

"Remember the first night I found you?"

"Vaguely. Those mercenaries that were chasing me shot me full of tranquilizers I was stoned for days afterwards." She said. She looked up at him when he stroked her hair.

"I took you back to my apartment. Watched you sleep – waited for you to be awake enough so I could bring you here."

"I assume you have a point."

"I want to take you home." He said – so low she almost couldn't hear him. "Keep you in my bed until you're feeling better. Watch you sleep in my arms – put the world second while I restore your faith in me."

"Clark..."

"Please… say yes."


	8. Chapter 8

Scion page 8

Calin tried not to buck or moan too loud. It was an old habit she developed for when they were fooling around at the mountain and she didn't want anyone with super hearing to catch wind of what she and Superman were doing in her room. They knew of course but to hear it happening would just be weird. Clark was working his way down her body with his mouth and it was making her squirm. He had never done that before. Usually he'd keep his lips on hers – never venturing lower than her shoulder so they could keep things under control. But he was long past caring about control. As soon as they got inside his apartment he had all but ripped her clothes off of her. She knew the hook on her bra had been bent out of shape from the way he pulled it apart. He had pulled her jeans off so fast and tossed them aside like they had offended him some how. She tried to keep her breathing steady as he took off his own uniform.

She took in the sight of him for a few very long moments. She had always felt his muscles through his clothes but to see them, well defined and slightly flexed under his flawless skin was something to behold. She had touched him a bunch of times but his cock seemed so much bigger today. Heavy and hot in her palm. She stroked him slowly until he was fully erect – his foreskin going taut, the tip already wet and slippery between her fingers. She even got a little bold and licked a slightly protruding little muscle on the underside – her thumb had grazed over it and it made him flush. When she tasted it he moaned really loud and tossed his head back. When he composed himself he practically tackled her to the bed and started this thing with his mouth.

Calin liked his hands – she was used to his hands. Large, warm fingers stroking her back and sometimes her thighs depending on what she wearing. But tonight was so different from what she was used to. Not only because it was skin on skin contact but because where ever he put his hands his tongue would follow. And right now one of his hands was gently squeezing her breast while he put his mouth all over the other. It made her whine and grind against him. She caught his gaze when he looked up at her – he made sure she saw him move his hand between them. She was so ready to feel his fingertips over the fabric of her panties but she gasped when his digits slipped under the elastic. Sifting through her short patch of curls before pressing against her heat.

"Ahh!" she screamed then – not giving a damn about who heard her. That touch alone would make her do so but he picked that moment to press his teeth into her nipple slightly. He stopped for half a second to get a grip on her panties. He tore them off so fast she didn't even hear the fabric rip. He gave her leg a sight nudge and she spread her knees open and arched up when his hand returned. "Clark!" She gasped when he slipped his index finger inside her. He had guided her movements tons of times – pressing her hand to simulate what he wished his was doing. How he wished he could touch her. She couldn't keep his gaze – the look in his eyes was positively primal euphoria as he finally got to sink his own fingers into her. She moaned a little disappointed when he pulled his mouth off her tit. "Wait…" She pleaded. He moved down, dragging his tongue the whole way until it slid over her clit. She jumped – and he knew she had opened her mouth to scream but nothing came out. She took a deep breath and moaned – loud and wantonly as he explored her folds with his mouth. He growled quietly when she put her hand in his hair. He pressed a second finger inside and she bucked up right into his mouth. She pulled his hair and he sucked harder. He could feel her try to squeeze her legs together but one was over his shoulder and the other was being held back by his free hand. So she just cried out and tugged on his hair but the harder she pulled the harder he pressed in his tongue. All he could think about were her taste and her scent – it was making his cock hard like it always did. He had tasted her on her fingers before but there was nothing that could prepare him for the sensation of lapping it up at the source. He pulled out his fingers only so he could shove his tongue inside and drink her up. She really dug her nails into his scalp but instead of pulling she shoved his face in further and screamed.

'She's coming.' Was his only thought before his mouth was flooded. It poured right down his tongue and he made a rather loud slurping sound as he swallowed and opened up for more.

"Stop! Stop! Oh God!" she moaned as she was rocked by what was quite possibly the most intense orgasm of her life. Every nerve in her body tingling for what felt like hours – but in actuality was only a few seconds. She sighed as she came down, going lax against the mattress and moaning as he let go and sat up. She giggled as she watched him try to lick his face clean. What he couldn't reach with his tongue he wiped with his hand.

"Damn, you got me all wet." He said when he noticed the moisture all over his chest too.

"Thought I'd return—oh…return the favor." She said as she tried to slow down her breathing. "Mm…I've never 'gushed' like that before."

"I'll take it as a compliment." Clark said as he leaned up over her. He fumbled in the drawer of his nightstand and fished out a box of condoms. "You ready for me now?" he asked as he opened one. He rolled it on before he wiped the access lubricant on her – not that she needed it. She jumped a little when he grazed her overly sensitive clit.

"Yeah." She tried to move closer to him but found her movements sluggish and clumsy. "Damn…" she sighed when he pulled her to him. Moving her so effortlessly and holding her up so they lined up. "Ah!" she felt the tip of his cock slide right in. Her body catching up a few seconds later – just a little spark of pain. She tried to relax as he kept going. So slow and careful. It didn't hurt so much as it was the feeling of being filled – stretched to capacity while being stroked from the inside. He stilled for a second when she squeezed him. He watched her let out a little mewl and arch weakly. He pulled back a bit and did it again. "Clark…" she gasped this time. He used his x-ray vision for a split second – staring into her as he did it again. He was passing over her g-spot. Just the right angle at just the right time. He did it a few more times and smiled when her body squeezed him – seemingly on it's own when he touched that spot. She was bucking into him now. Pulling off just barely an inch before grinding back on to him.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?" He asked as he settled on his arms over her.

"N-no." She stuttered but she was telling the truth. When he got close she kissed him and continued her teasing little squirming. He pressed in a little deeper and she moaned right into his mouth. She pulled away and gasped.

"Hold on to me…yeah just like that." He said as she placed her hands on his shoulders. His movements started shallow – giving her time to adjust and get a feel for it. As he sped up he was pulling nearly all the way back before gliding smoothly in. "God, you're tight." He grunted. She let out a gasp that he thought might have been a relieved laugh. "Does that feel good?" He went faster and she screamed and clung tighter to his shoulders. He could feel the tip of his cock stroking over that spot. Now her whole body was trembling.

"Clark!" She moaned and caught his gaze. He pressed his forehead to hers and picked up the pace. She could see it in his eyes – he was practically dying for a release. So desperate and needed but he held back so they could go longer and revel in the sensation of being connected so deeply. He sped up again, his movements determined and precise. She could barely breathe as he quickly rubbed her spot. With each pass, back and forth it was making her come. It was the build up that was making her scream. It felt like a slow explosion – starting in her core and spreading out until it consumed ever nerve in her body. And once it did it sped up and crashed down on her so fast all she could do was scream Clark's name over and over.

"Cal—Calin…" He stammered as she convulsed along his length. There was a hot rush of fluid on the outside of the condom and seconds later he was filling the latex to the very brim. His hips kept thrusting as he came undone. He rode out the waves of his orgasm and rested on his elbows as he pulled back. When he did he felt a little splash of fluid against him. Calin just purred and stretched out when he moved from between her legs. She looked over just in time to see him tie off the condom and drop it in the trash. He then settled beside her and pulled her close against him. He enjoyed the sound of her heartbeat slowing down and stroked his fingers up and down her back. He thought she dosed off before she lifted her head from his chest and smiled at him.

"Can we do that again?" she asked. His eyebrows shot up.

"Now?"

* * *

Zatanna hadn't seen Calin for a few weeks – it had given her some time to cool down. Not to mention some much coveted time with Dick, who didn't seem to be missing Calin all too much. Wally felt the need to ask Dick where she was nearly everyday. Dick's answer varied from 'I don't know' to 'On the moon' depending on how much he felt like messing with Wally. Zatanna was passing by Calin's room when she noticed the door was open. She looked at the packed up boxes before she spotted Calin sitting on her bed.

"Hey Cal." She said and Calin looked up at her truly surprised that Zatanna had spoken to her. "You headed back home?" She asked.

"Sort of." Calin said before she put a few things in a box and closed it. "Clar—Superman asked me to move in with him." She smiled and Zatanna looked at her astonished. "We fight crime together so it's only logical—

"You slept with him." Zatanna said matter of fact. Calin stared at her for a moment like a deer caught in headlights. "You did!" she gasped and covered her mouth when her exclamation echoed down the hall. "Rood esolc!" She waved her hand at the door and it slid closed. She sat down next to Calin. "Llet em." Calin suddenly got a weird look on her face.

"It happened a week after my birthday. Back when we were fighting. He just took me back to his place and we had sex." Calin said before she covered her mouth. "Zatanna!"

"I'm sorry I meant to say it forward." She said. "I just…I can't believe you lost your virginity to Superman. That has got to be the best guy you could ever **hope** to sleep with and you did it! You know how many women would literally kill to be you?"

"About a million." Calin answered truthfully. "That's what worries me."

"How so?"

"I mean, out of all the women on the planet – out of all the women with powers he chose me. I can't help wondering why. God, what if it's because I'm so young? What if he has a thing?

"Superman doesn't strike me as a pedophile."

"That's when they usually are!" Calin said. Zatanna but her hand over Calin's.

"Mlac nwod." She said and Calin seemed to relax a little. "You ever think that he might genuinely like you? That you have more in common that you think. That he likes having you as a partner – despite your… I'll call it 'eccentric family'." Calin smiled at her. "Plus according to Wally, you're really hot." Calin lifted an eye brow. After a moment she went back to looking a little worried. She looked down at the symbol on her shirt.

"This is 'long haul' kind of stuff. And I'm barely old enough to drive a car by myself."

"You can fly though."

"You know what I mean." Calin said as she glanced at Zatanna.

"Well do you feel like you'll be missing out on anything or anyone if you stay with Superman?" Zatanna asked. Calin knew she was fishing – knew she was really asking if she had any kind of romantic feelings for Dick. Calin just smiled.

"No." She answered truthfully. "I don't want anyone else – never have wanted anyone else but him."

"Well there you have it." Zatanna said as she patted Calin's hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what does Superman look like naked?" she asked.

"Looks like I walked in at just the right moment." Artemis said as she slid the door open. She shut it behind her and smirked. "Word on the street is that you're 'official' now."

"What word? What street?" Calin asked. "How many people know?"

"Just us." Artemis assured her as she sat on the floor in front of them. "There is no word – I just put two and two together. You've had that dreamy look on your face more often than not. Superman is practically over the moon lately. Plus I saw you guys yesterday and he wasn't that…'grabby' before – was he."

"No." Calin answered and blushed a little. Artemis was referring to how Superman had been playing around with her on their way to her room. Superman had looked around quickly before he grabbed her butt. She yelped and smacked his hand as he chuckled about how he couldn't 'help himself'. He then whispered to her how he couldn't wait any longer and Calin told him their waiting days were over. Artemis probably came along after his none too thorough check to see if anyone was nearby.

"He seems really into you, if that means anything." She said.

"It does." Calin smiled. She lifted an eyebrow when they stared at her. "What?"

"Answer Zatanna's question." Artemis said as se leaned back on her hands.

Conner was walking by when he heard the girls scream. He rushed to Calin's door and she was just holding her hands apart by almost a foot as Zatanna and Artemis grinned at her like a bunch of idiots. "It didn't hurt?" Zatanna asked.

"How are you still in one piece right now?" Artemis wiped a tear out the corner of her eye. Calin opened her mouth to answer when she noticed Conner.

* * *

Calin opened the medicine cabinet to find Clark had already cleared a space for her to put her toiletries. She smiled – the man was just too sweet. He had done the same thing in his closet – giving her the majority of the space. He couldn't make space in his dresser so he bought her one. She loved it, the color the style – it was so very her. But it stood out in his room. It didn't match any of his furniture. He assured her that after he did his taxes and got the refund they'd redecorate together.

"Don't really have to wait on tax refunds when your girlfriend is a billionaire-heiress. But…" She shrugged as she loaded her stuff on to the shelves. She stopped when she noticed something peculiar. "Clark!"

"Yeah." He peeked in the door and she glanced at him.

"Why do you need this?" She asked as she pointed to the shaving kit. He had razors, creams, and other hair styling stuff. "I thought you used your heat vision to shave."

"Oh, that's mostly for show." He said as he walked in the bathroom. "I use the mousse but the other stuff is just incase someone…goes snooping. Wouldn't you think it was odd that a mild mannered, average American male didn't have shaving supplies but is always clean shaven?"

"I suppose." She shrugged. "How many people do you have over here going through your things?"

"People or women?" He asked when he caught her 'fishing line'. She knew the stuff was to fool dates that spent the night. She just glanced at him. "Well it's been none since you came along." He wrapped his arms around her and gave her a squeeze.

"Since I came along? You mean you haven't seen anyone in over a year?" she asked.

"Haven't want to." Clark said. Calin leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"Seriously, is charm one of your super powers?" She asked. "Or am I just affected by it." She arched her back – sending her ass right into his crotch.

"Could ask you the same thing." He said with a little grunt like he was trying not to moan. "Every time you speak to me and look at me with those pretty eyes I feel…_affected_." He slowly ran his hand down to her hips and held her still as he thrust forward.

"Clark!" She gasped and gripped the rim of the sink. Even through the fabric of their clothes she could feel him. Thick and hot – right between her cheeks. He pushed up her skirt and pulled down her panties. "We're supposed to be getting ready for patrol—Ah!" She yelped when he rubbed his index finger over her clit.

"Later." He said before he took a second to lick his finger. She stood on the balls of her feet when he slid it inside. Just two strokes before he added another. She hunched her shoulders when he licked her ear.

"Sorry." She tried to relax and not flinch when he did it again. He laved at her neck and kissed her shoulders as he moved her shirt straps out the way. She heard it when he pulled his zipper down. He took his fingers out and looked around the bathroom for a second. It gave her enough time to wonder what had brought this on. That maybe Robin had been right and she did produce the same pheromone as Queen Bee. But Clark seemed to be the only one effected by it. Then she thought maybe Zatanna was right – maybe he was just really into her. Who cared about the reason? She didn't – she ceased to care about anything when he pushed inside her. "Mm!" she arched up giving him better access and braced herself against the sink.

"Calin…" He huffed into her hair. She didn't really like the position – not being able to see his face except when she looked up into the mirror. When he started thrusting she mewled. Whenever he surged forward his sack would sway in and brush her clit. Not to mention he was hitting her spot inside with every thrust. He took it a little slow – no heady rush like their first time. But hardly the loving rhythm of their second and third time that night. He was snapping in a little harder – testing how rough he could be before she let him know he was hurting her. But she just moaned, cause he wasn't – she doubted he could. There was a little spark of something but it wasn't pain. It came from the firm movements of his cock inside her and the way he held on to her hips. She felt that familiar tingly hot rush and squeezed him.

"I'm…Ah! I'm—" Calin moaned as she was racked by an orgasm. He slowed down as she whimpered and went rigid. When she came down he continued. Just as hard and a little faster. "Clark—oh God!" She rose to the balls of her feet again and purred. She could feel her wetness dripping down her thighs. When he withdrew and moved back in it made the most deliciously lewd noise.

"You're so tight…Calin. You feel so good." He moaned absently. She could feel him trembling even over the vibrations he sent through her with every pass of his dick inside.

"Yes!" She screamed when she came again. He stilled and tipped his head back.

"Mm…" He purred and gasped as he climaxed too. He pulled out and sighed as she squirted a little on him.

"Oh…forget patrol – let's just do that all night." She suggested. He looked at her for a moment like he was seriously considering it. He slid his fingers through her folders again before sucking them in his mouth.

"We can't." He said – truly disappointed that he had responsibilities. He pulled off the condom and grabbed a towel to clean them up.


	9. Chapter 9

Scion page 9

Things were almost annoying blissful for weeks. Calin would see Clark off to work, she'd go to Mount Justice – sometimes for a missions, sometimes to just get out of the house. After the missions she'd return to Metropolis to find Superman out on patrol or away on a mission for the Justice League. Either way he left notes. And when she would be away she left them for him. They saw each other often – sometimes for just a few minutes but other times for days when life was 'normal'. She couldn't remember being so happy.

Calin woke to the sun in her eyes and the chirp of little finches perched on the balcony outside. Superman made them flutter away when he came flying in. He set the two coffees and a bag of pastries on the nightstand before he kissed her on the forehead. "Mm…don't go."

"Gotta shower real quick." He said before he zipped away. She sighed when she heard the water running. She sat up when the smell of coffee wafted into her nose. She gasped when she noticed someone was on the balcony.

"God damn it, Speedy!" She hissed and grabbed the sheets to cover herself. "Get the hell out of here."

"Aww I'm not invited to play." He said. "Keep your voice down or your boyfriend will hear."

"Doesn't matter how quiet I am he'll still be able to hear when I kick the shit out of you." She growled. "Why are you here?"

"Confirming rumors." He said as he looked around. "Really getting your claws in him aren't you?" He asked as he ran his hand over her dresser.

"I'm done warning you." She stood up and her palm lit up red. He put his hands up before he zip lined off the balcony. She shuddered. Speedy-Red Arrow had gotten so creepy as of late. How he seemed to be lurking everywhere. Even here where even Batman didn't go without being invited. She suddenly felt so dirty. She dropped the sheet and rushed into the bathroom. Clark just smiled and moved around in the shower stall to let her in.

"Hey." His grin faded when she hugged him. "Hey…what's wrong?"

* * *

"That doesn't sound like Roy." Dick said when Calin told them what had been going on.

"Yeah, that's why it's so creepy. It was like he followed Superman home or something." She said. "Like he's spying."

"He does want to join the League." Wally shrugged.

"Well breaking into Superman's house while both of us are…let's just say his method is flawed." Calin said as she fiddled with her hoodie. Zatanna noticed the way she zipped it all the way up and crossed her arms over her breasts.

"It's not your fault. Roy stepped way out of bounds here." Artemis said. Calin noticed the look that Wally gave her. Things had been tense between everyone lately. Made only worse by the fact that there was no real proof that Roy had done anything.

"Not taking sides here but he's just doing things that he's been trained to do. Investigate suspicious matters and…gather clues." Wally said.

"They still have a right to privacy. He can't just show up in their bedroom when ever he feels like it." Artemis countered.

"Why not? We do that sort of thing all the time." Dick said and shrugged. "Where do you draw the line? Just because we're all on the same team, we're off limits?"

"Not all of us can hide out dirty laundry in a cave." Calin said. "I'm afraid to go to my own home. He's harassing me – I tell him I don't know anything about what my father or The Light is up to so it's his privilege as a 'crime fighter' to keep popping up until I tell him something I know nothing about."

"I'm afraid it's a catch 22, Calin." Zatanna said. She sighed.

"Superman's apartment has a perfect view of the city and when the sun comes up, I love having the balcony doors open when I'm there – it's great, but now I'm afraid to even leave the window in the bathroom cracked just incase he decides to snake his way in whenever he wants."

"Did you tell Green Arrow?" Artemis asked.

"Superman is telling the league. We both think they'll…believe it more coming from him. My last name seems to be a poison pill among the 'grown ups'." She rolled her eyes.

"You think they wouldn't believe you?" Dick asked – although it came out like he was stating a fact.

"I know they wouldn't. They'd ask all the wrong question like why I was at Superman's apartment. Or why was I in Lex's office the first time he gave me a little 'pep talk'."

"Was it a secret that you and Superman moved in together?" M'gann asked.

"You and Superman live together?" Conner asked as he walked up. Calin put her face in her palm and waved it off when M'gann whispered 'sorry'.

"Yes. And it's not really a secret – we were just waiting to tell people." Calin said. "Not everyone approves of our relationship."

"No kidding." Conner said sarcastically and crossed his arms.

"Look there's a lot of stuff going on lately. This is what I was saying about 'asking the wrong questions'. I'm doing it to myself instead of focusing on others." Calin said and sighed. "I should be spending more time with you."

"Why?" Conner made a face.

"You're my brother." She said hopefully.

"See – no. Just no!" He said.

"What? We need to talk about this Conner." She followed him when he walked away.

"How about we don't because you're screwing my other _'sperm donor'_." He snapped.

"That's not how they did it and you know it. Stop being a brat!" She grabbed him. "I can not stand it either – it's like the universe or God or whatever just keeps laughing at me. When ever I'm happy it finds a new way to mess with me. But this is actually a good thing."

"You are beyond weird." Conner said.

"Yeah, I know that but…you're my little brother and whether you like it or not you're my family now." She said as she grabbed his hand. He snatched away.

"Superman won't even acknowledge—

"Then we'll make him!" She said. "Conner don't shrug this off. You need me just as much as I need you and I don't want my relationship with Clark to get in the way. It shouldn't be a factor in anything that's going on." He looked at her for a moment before he sighed.

"So…this thing with Red Arrow." He said before he glanced at Dick and Wally. "They're not going to believe it. Aqualad neither – Roy is their friend and you…are a Luthor. But when you need me, I'll be here." She smiled and he gave her one in return before he walked off.

* * *

Calin jumped when she heard the doors to the balcony open. She stalked into the bedroom and smiled seeing it was Superman. "It's you." She ran to him and gave him a hug. He returned it – weakly and she looked up at him concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked as she helped him into the apartment. "How did it go with the League?"

"About how you would expect." He said. "They asked me a bunch of questions about our relationship – spending as little time talking about Roy as possible. Most of the speculation was about you and your father and all the bad things he's ever done and how you somewhat deserve close speculation."

"Assholes, the lot of them." She said. "Forget them. Are you hungry?"

"No. Exhausted." He answered as started pulling off his cape. She helped him when his movements were sluggish and clumsy.

"I didn't know you ever got tired." She said as she stroked his face. He smiled weakly at her before he leaned in for a kiss. She reciprocated before she pushed him back to lay down in bed. She pulled the blankets up before she moved to close the balcony doors.

"Leave it open." He said. She looked at him.

"But…"

"Never mind Roy. He won't come back now that everyone knows what he's been doing to you." He said. "Plus, he doesn't come around when I'm near – right?"

"…" She smiled a little and started to get undressed. She got in bed next to him and he pulled her close.

"Everything is going to be fine."

* * *

Things were hectic over the next few days. It was discovered the Red Arrow had been the mole all along and that he had pretty much handed control of the Justice League over to Vandal Savage and the Light. Calin was getting a brief from Robin when her phone rang. Red Tornado was almost done transferring to his human-looking body so she decided to answer it while there was lull in activity. Robin looked at her as she answered it. "Hello?"

"Calin!"

"Daddy?" She gasped. The team looked at her oddly. "How did you get this number?"

"Never mind that baby. You have to get out."

"What?"

"Get out of that God forsaken base of yours. Go where there are no zeta tubes. Move now!" Lex shouted from the other end. So loud the others heard him. Calin just looked at them confused.

"Dad, what's wrong?" She asked. It was really rare to hear Lex so frantic. He sounded like he was rushing to get somewhere.

"They're coming for you—" The line suddenly went dead. They all turned around when the zeta tube announced the arrival of Black Canary. Calin was trying to call Lex back when the room all but exploded. Her ears ringing at the high pitched scream that echoed in the lair. She fired her palm blasts at random until it stopped. When she looked up she saw that she had clipped Black Canary in the shoulder. She got up and glared at Calin. She was taking a breath to do her canary cry again and Calin fired first – made her lose her footing and stumble back. Robin came out of nowhere to attack her but she swatted him away. Calin backed up when something exploded near her and Rocket trapped her in a bubble of knock out gas. She bumped into sphere and it transformed.

"I guess we're leaving."

* * *

Klarion glared at Zero when she found him. Savage was distracted by the other leaguers so Teekl jumped at her. She dodged the cat easily and shot at her to get her to back off. "I've been waiting for this." She growled and leapt towards him. He laughed and brought up his shield. But instead of bouncing off of it Zero grabbed a hold of it and soon enough her arms sank through it.

"What?!" Klarion gasped before her hands wrapped around his neck.

"Where is my father? What did you do to him and Corin?" She asked as she tried to keep her grip on him.

"I see you've got a hold of—ack, some of your power." He said before he managed to push a button on his screens. She tightened her fingers and his eyes went red. "How well can you handle this?" Zero screamed when something hit her. She fell to the ground and looked up to see Superman hovering over her. "Aww, what's wrong? Can't hurt your boyfriend?" Superman lunged at her and she ran and slid under him. She took off into the air and gasped when she heard the air move when he came after her. She spotted Robin after turning a corner and caught up with him.

"Who are you running from?" She asked.

"Batman." He huffed out. "You?"

"Superman."

"Superboy is just up ahead. He can help you with that." Robin said.

"Oh thank G-AH!" Zero screamed when Superman grabbed her by the hair. His other arm came around her neck and with a slight flex of his muscles she felt her air supply cut off. "Superboy!"

"I can't without hurting you—

"Do it!" She gasped as she kicked her legs. She braced herself for impact when Superboy leapt towards them. He caught them both around the middle and the force sent them all off the edge of the platform. They landed hard on the surface below. Superman grunted when the back of his head connected with the solid floor. It cracked under them. Zero took a deep breath when his arm went lax. Unfortunately it was knocked out of her when Superboy landed on top of her. She wasn't nearly as invulnerable as them but she didn't feel anything other than a sore kind of pain once he moved and helped her up.

"You okay?" Superboy asked.

"I'll live. Get ready." She warned when she saw Superman move out the corner of her eye. She shot him before he could get fully to his feet. He stumbled and she shot him again. "Just stay down…please." She put more force behind her next shot and felt a cramp in her stomach. She had been going full force for nearly three days. Her powers were already maxed out before they got to the Watch Tower. They were starting to eat away at her. And she had nothing to eat and nothing to absorb. He was suddenly on her – his large hand around her throat as he slammed her into a wall. Superboy grabbed him from behind but he just slammed his back into the ceiling and the wall. Zero's vision was starting to go dark around the edges. She was gripping his wrist and attempting to burn him so badly he let go. But after a few seconds her hands slipped from around his wrist.

"Do it!" Superboy yelled. She squinted when a green light shined in her eyes. Superman dropped her and she caught herself before she could hit the ground. She looked up to see Robin holding a piece of kryptonite in a small box. He dosed Superman with the 'cure tech' and closed the box. It was over.

* * *

Epilogue

Zero forced a smile when Superman made his way to her. For once he had acknowledged Superboy the way he deserved and the boy was beaming a smile at her. Superman approached her and tentatively put his hand around her back. "I…I don't know what to say here. Sorry isn't going to cut it." He said matter of fact. Her smile turned genuine but stayed small.

"Hazard of the lifestyle." She said. "I'm fine. The bad guys lost and nobody died."

"Are you…fine?" He asked as he cupped her chin. He huffed like he was holding back tears – or some other emotion he didn't want to show in public. She touched his hand and his eyes fell to the bruises around her neck. There were bound to be more under her clothes. "I'm so sorry – I can't even."

"Clark." He stopped when she said his name. "I'll heal. I'll be fine." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed as she rested her head on his chest. "I was more scared of losing you to those bastards than anything else. As long as I have you…I'll heal." She looked up when he didn't hug her back. "I still have you right?"

"As long as you want me." He said before he embraced her gently. "I'll be able to forgive myself…as long as you can."

* * *

Author's note: That's the end for season one. Season two – after the five year jump will be a separate story named 'Scion: Invasion' (yeah, real original I know). But it will feature quite the love quandary while Superman is off planet for four months.


End file.
